


Кто поведет тебя во тьму

by Alraphin



Category: Arcanum: Of Steamworks and Magick Obscura
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Background Femslash, Drama & Romance, F/M, Non-Chronological, Spies & Secret Agents, Technology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alraphin/pseuds/Alraphin
Summary: Вирджил сумел самостоятельно отомстить за брата и остаться в живых. Однако из огня он сразу попадает в полымя - неизвестные бандиты похищают его с единственной целью: узнать, где находится Виктория Уоррингтон. Вирджил не может ничем им помочь. Вот только после его поспешного бегства в Каладон кто сможет помочь ему самому?..ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ: если вам мерещится здесь пасхалка из Mass Effect, то вам не мерещится.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ: если вам мерещится здесь пасхалка из Mass Effect, то вам не мерещится.

Если бы каладонскую весну нужно было описать одним словом, Вирджил выбрал бы «грязная». Черный от фабричных выбросов ноздреватый снег оседал на обочинах и расплывался в холодную слякоть. Там, куда солнце заглядывало редко, слякоть смерзалась в серо-бурую наледь. Около домов изобретателей и оружейников наледь внезапно начинала играть всеми цветами радуги — технологи частенько выплескивали отходы возле крылец. Трава еще не успела пробиться к солнцу, и земля в палисадниках лежала черная, без единого ростка, усеянная оставшимися снеговыми кляксами. Пахло сыростью, дымом и капустой, которую тушили к обеду на кухне в «Плачущей луковице».

Вирджил перешагивал грязевые озерца, и на душе у него было непривычно легко. Так, что если бы не тяжелые ботинки, взмыл бы вверх и пропал в бледном небе над городом. И даже боль в треснувшем ребре, которое он так и не смог до конца долечить, досаждала не так сильно, стоило только подумать о том, какое дело он сумел провернуть. Если душа его брата на самом деле присматривала за Вирджилом с небес, она тоже должна была порадоваться. А раз уж Вирджил почти стал священником, ему стоило в это верить.

О том, что без пяти минут священнику не пристало убивать людей, да еще с помощью редких ядов, он старался не думать. Не хотелось омрачать мрачными размышлениями день, в который Вирджил сбросил с плеч очень старый и очень тяжелый груз.

Он потратил три недели на обдумывание и подготовку, прежде чем сумел сочинить пристойный план мести. Если учесть, что сначала он собирался открыто явиться в Каладон и бросить вызов ублюдкам, которые когда-то убили его брата, Вирджил мог гордиться собой. Путь он проделал немалый. И вот, мерзавцы мертвы, а он, Вирджил, жив и дышит ароматами городской весны. У него были хорошие учителя. Особенно один… одна.

Если Лоуренс смотрел на Вирджила с небес, то видел и его падение.

— Монетку, сэр, монетку старому нищему! Добрый сэр, отважный сэр! — заныли совсем рядом. Вирджил шарахнулся от неожиданности, но потом полез в карман. Это был его день. Все ему удавалось, все получалось. Хотелось быть добрым отважным сэром. Щедрым. И даже монетку в плошку нищего он бросил безошибочно, в самую середку. Побирушка полез целовать руку, Вирджил попытался ее отнять…

Дальше был треск разряда, дымное небо перед глазами и сразу же темнота.

За свою жизнь Вирджил повидал немало подвалов и погребов. От уютных, сухих, где по стенкам висели колбасы и громоздились один на другом пузатые бочонки с вином, до отвратительных, где нельзя было шагу ступить, чтобы не попасться в капкан или налететь на отравленный клинок. Пока что гаже всего было полное зомби обиталище Скайлеров — по сравнению с ним подвал, в котором очнулся Вирджил, выглядел пристойно. В том, что это именно подвал, сомневаться не приходилось — решетчатое оконце двери, сквозь которое пробивался тусклый, явно не солнечный свет, находилось на высоте двух человеческих ростов над полом. От двери вниз вела грубая каменная лестница, в которую Вирджил уперся взглядом, едва приоткрыв глаза.

Ни дверь, ни лестницу Вирджил не узнавал. Однако, где бы он ни находился, пробуждение в подвале не сулило ничего хорошего. Мысли мутились, но он четко помнил каладонскую улочку и клянчащего побирушку. Чем этот змееныш умудрился его оглушить? Если судить по треску, можно было подумать на заклинание ручной молнии или новомодные технические штучки с электричеством, но откуда этому добру взяться у попрошайки?! Как бы то ни было, его оглушили, притащили в этот подвал и…

Привязали к стулу?

Окончательно очнувшийся Вирджил попытался осторожно поерзать. Сомнений не осталось. Под задницей обнаружился жесткий стул, а ноги и руки были надежно привязаны к спинке и ножкам. То, как старательно его обездвижили, вызывало даже легкий прилив гордости — со всякой шушерой так возиться не станут. Больше радоваться было нечему. От веревок на руках надо было скорее избавляться, потому что с проклятой трещины в ребре спали все заклинания, и даже от легкого шевеления Вирджила замутило и перед глазами проплыла пестрая вереница цветных пятен.

Приступ дурноты заставил его снова зажмуриться и задышать медленно и размеренно, на четыре счета.

— Можешь не притворяться, я вижу, что ты очнулся, — раздался высокий голос.

Вирджил невольно вздрогнул, открыл глаза и повернул голову направо. И уперся взглядом в широченное мускулистое плечо, которое могло принадлежать только полуогру. Плечо укрывал кожаный наплечник с вытисненным на нем полукругом со звездой внутри.

— Э-э… — начал он неловко, обращаясь к плечу, потому что шея двигалась, как заржавленная, и задирать голову было неудобно.

— Я здесь, дальше, — без тени иронии отозвался высокий голос.

Вирджил не без труда перевел взгляд к стене. У стены обнаружился широкий стол. В слабом свете над столешницей виднелась круглая голова полурослика. Глаза Вирджила понемногу привыкали к полумраку, и он различил, что полурослик носил маску, закрывающую почти все его лицо. До этой маски Вирджил крепко подозревал, что попал в гости к приятелям ублюдков, которых он недавно убил, но теперь его взяли сомнения. Ни один известный ему бандит не надевал маску, если не занимался сию минуту разбоем. Даже Тадеус Майнор, гребаный связной Подполья, не надевал, несмотря на свои штучки-дрючки. Даже Лукан Безмозглый, который обряжался в самый «фантастительный» костюм, не цеплял на свою тупую физиономию маску.

В какое же дерьмо он вляпался?..

— Вирджил Бруммонд, я полагаю? — равнодушно осведомился полурослик.

— Он самый, — сказал Вирджил, прочистив горло. — А с кем имею?..

— Мое имя тебе ни о чем не скажет, Бруммонд. И у тебя нет в нем никакой необходимости. Я вовсе не горю желанием длить нашу с тобой встречу. Я задам тебе один вопрос. Ты на него ответишь. Честно. После чего мы распрощаемся и больше не увидимся никогда. В идеале.

— И ради этого меня привязали к стулу? — пробормотал Вирджил и добавил громче: — И что за вопрос такой?

— Где Виктория Уоррингтон?

Ну, конечно же. Как он не догадался сразу.

— Я не знаю, — сказал Вирджил, ничуть не покривив душой.

Он удивился не столько удару, сколько тому, что тот был нанесен слева, а не справа. Тяжеленный кулак впечатался в скулу, противно хрустнуло, и боль тут же растеклась по лицу, по голове, как будто внутрь вылили чашку кипятка, и этот кипяток теперь тек под кожей. В ушах зазвенело, и следующую фразу Вирджил разобрал с середины.

-…доставляет удовольствие. Ничуть не бывало. Тебе, думаю, тоже. И лучше тебе ответить на мой вопрос скорее. Потому что в сложившейся ситуации есть два варианта исхода. Первый: ты говоришь все сразу. Второй: ты говоришь все после того, как над тобой поработают Майло и Пекка. Других вариантов нет. Потому что ты все равно скажешь все, что мне нужно, Бруммонд. Ты не выдержишь. У Майло и Пекки говорят все.

«Майло и Пекка, святые подштанники, — подумал Вирджил. — Как будто мне не хватило бы одного полуогра». Глаз заплывал с катастрофической быстротой, не давая разглядеть, кто же стоял слева, но Вирджил не сомневался, что увидел бы второго крепыша в кожаном наплечнике.

— Давай сэкономим мое время и твое здоровье, Бруммонд. Повторяю: где Виктория Уоррингтон, которая тебе известна как Живущая?

— Я не знаю, — ответил Вирджил. — Клянусь.

Он приготовился к худшему — не было сомнений, что кулаки Майло и Пекки способны превратить его в отбивную. Но какая-то крошечная часть души Вирджила радостно хохотала, потому что он на самом деле не представлял, где находится Виктория Уоррингтон.  
Он не был уверен, что смог бы выдержать все и промолчать, если бы знал.

***

Он надеялся сбежать незаметно. Ушел бы сразу после Тсен-Анга, но Джейна не справилась бы с лечением всего отряда после кровавой бани у темных эльфов, и Вирджил задержался. Он занялся длинной, обильно кровоточащей царапиной на боку Ториана Кела — Ториан наградил целителя непроницаемым взглядом темных глаз и не соизволил поблагодарить за помощь. Что ж, не больно-то и хотелось. Гар в этот раз умудрился выйти из боя целым и невредимым, зато у преданного пса Виктории часть шерсти на боку была выдрана с мясом, а хвост повис, как флаг на сломанном древке.

— Бедолага, — пробормотал Вирджил и принялся за лечение, от души надеясь, что псина с пастью древнего хтонического чудища не отхватит ему руку — никого, кроме Виктории, этот монстр не слушался. Однако Болван, несмотря на кличку, отлично понимал, когда ему хотят причинить вред, а когда нет, и послушно замер под руками Вирджила, а потом — неслыханное дело — лениво лизнул его горячие после заклинаний пальцы.

— Никак ты решил признать меня, шерстяной крокодил, — ошарашенно сказал Вирджил. — Зря это ты сейчас, ни раньше, ни позже…

— А почему бы и нет? — спросили за спиной. — Что должно ему помешать?

— Мадам, — Вирджил поднялся с колен, поспешно и неловко отряхивая штаны от приставшей травы и земли.

Виктория Уоррингтон стояла перед ним, баюкая перевязанную руку. От повязки тянуло сладковатым запахом гинка, который Джейна добавляла в лечебные мази. Здоровье Живущей стало целиком и полностью заботой Джейны — заклинания Вирджила здесь были бессильны уже давно, а все из-за несовместимости магии и технологии, пропади она пропадом. Впрочем, сейчас эта мысль приносила Вирджилу облегчение — гораздо проще уходить, когда ты не нужен.

— Так в чем же дело? — продолжала Виктория. — И почему бы вам с Болваном не стать сегодня добрыми друзьями? Признаться, я этого ждала — в последнее время ты стал повторяться, и слушать твое ворчание стало скучновато…

— Дело не в этом клубке с блохами…

— Так ты его уже называл! Я говорю, ты повторяешься.

— …просто мне необходимо покинуть вас, мадам.

Ну вот, возможность уйти незаметно он уничтожил своими руками. Язык мой — враг мой. И ведь ни разу дурацкая, привитая панариями честность не сослужила ему хорошей службы! Толку-то от нее… Выйти в святые ему все равно не грозило — хотел бы стать праведником, первым делом разучился бы убивать.

И тогда нужда в нем отпала бы окончательно.

Виктория подошла ближе. Она была на голову ниже Вирджила и смотрела на него снизу вверх, с легкостью заглядывая под глубокий капюшон.

— Покинуть? Сейчас? Но… зачем?

— Потому что я так больше не могу, — вырвалось у Вирджила, и он поспешно продолжил: — Есть дело, давнее… все началось до знакомства с вами… я больше не могу с этим грузом на совести… возможно, мы увидимся после… дело не в вас, мадам…

Он неловко громоздил слово на слово, пытался скрыть больное место в душе, которое невольно обнажил своим возгласом, а Виктория молчала. Молчание пугало, потому что у нее всегда находились слова. Эта женщина могла переубедить демона, и из-за ее дьявольского красноречия Вирджил и хотел уйти тайно. Ему казалось: скажи она «нет» — и он не сможет выбраться. Никогда.

Виктория молчала, даже когда он закинул за плечо свою тощую котомку, торопливо пообещал еще раз, что «быть может, когда-нибудь после…», и зашагал между осиновых тонких стволов прочь. Он даже не был уверен, что идет в сторону Каладона — просто спешил подальше от наспех разбитого лагеря, скорее, пока она не позвала и Вирджил не вернулся, словно дух, призванный заклинателем.

Не позвала. И не спросила, где сможет найти его. И не сказала, куда отправится сама.

Конечно, она не поверила, что дело не в ней.

Вирджил не мог подобрать слова и объяснить, что во всем виноват только он один.


	2. Chapter 2

Били его с понятием и, кажется, долго. Вирджил вскоре потерял ощущение времени. Внутри его тела, как горючая жирная смесь внутри бутылки, перетекала боль, приливая туда, куда впечатывался кулак Майло — или Пекки, что было решительно все равно. Вирджилу казалось, что в его теле не осталось ни одной целой кости, и он мечтал лишь о том, что новый удар лишит его сознания, но тот, кто обучал палачей-полуогров, знал свое дело. И, что самое паршивое, в этом долгом, старательном истязании по всем правилам не было никакого смысла — Вирджил при всем желании не смог бы сказать, где Виктория Уоррингтон.

Полурослик в маске начинал терять терпение. Во всяком случае, в его голосе зазвучали живые ноты.

— Ты крепче, чем кажешься, Бруммонд. Но подумай сам. Сейчас это просто кулаки. Потом будут плети. Раскаленное железо. Иглы под ногтями. Снятая кожа. Раздробленные суставы. А еще Майло может отодрать тебя, как шлюху. Как там у вас, людей, говорят… не доходит через голову, дойдет через задницу. Оно того стоит?

Перед глазами у Вирджила плавала красная муть, боль уже не перетекала, а заполняла все тело, распирая его изнутри и вспыхивая возле сломанных костей. На каждом вздохе внутри что-то противно лопалось. «Может, сдать им какое-нибудь временное убежище, — подумал он. — Вроде той каморки в Бойле… и пусть пугают подонков обысками. Вряд ли мадам туда вернется…»

***

Хуже всего было без чистой воды. С грязью и запахом гнили можно было смириться, набитый ветошью тюфяк годился вместо постели, от еды Виктории и вовсе проку не было, но воды остался всего один кувшин, и это уже тянуло на настоящее бедствие. Вирджил выпроводил Гара за дверь с напутствием не возвращаться, пока тот не найдет работающий водопровод и не притащит по меньшей мере два полных ведра. За Гара Вирджил не беспокоился — после того как не без их помощи скончался предводитель банды полуогров, внешность орка или полуорка в Бойле была лучшим пропуском. Джейна Стайлс ушла еще раньше. Сказала, что поищет у гербалиста компоненты для выводящей токсины микстуры. Вот за Джейну Вирджил волновался — выросшая в камбрийском захолустье девушка пока мало знала о коварных сюрпризах большого города. Надо было идти самому, думал Вирджил, расхаживая по комнате — три шага туда, три обратно, — и бессильно кусая губы. Уж как-нибудь не спутал бы вершки с корешками и мандрагору со страстоцветом. И принес бы все в целости. А приглядывать за Викторией и спаивать ей раствор угольных таблеток они с Джейной могли с одинаковым успехом. Вернее с неуспехом — стоило Виктории сделать пару глотков, как раствор немедленно выливался из нее обратно. Вирджил надеялся, что ее организм начнет принимать хотя бы воду, но пока надежды не оправдывались.

— Тадеус должен знать! — громко сказала Виктория Уоррингтон, приподнявшись на разъезжающихся локтях. — Срочно пошлите ему сообщение!

Вирджил закатил глаза и невольно фыркнул. Разговоры о Тадеусе его раздражали.

— Снова здорово. Все вчера сообщили! И Себастьяну, и этому, вашему… Вы сами и сообщили, мадам! Лягте обратно и попытайтесь отдохнуть.

— Не то, не то, — бормотала Виктория, елозя и скребя ногтями тюфяк. Сообщала она это, по всей видимости, пятну на стене, на которое уставилась немигающим взглядом.

— Тадеус… Нужно сказать… банда обезглавлена…

— Знает он, говорят вам. Да не вставайте вы, эльфийского бога в душу мать!..

Виктория Уоррингтон не отличалась крепким здоровьем. Скитания по горам и долам стали для нее, леди, не державшей в руках ничего тяжелее револьвера, тяжким испытанием. Казалось: чихни на нее — упадет. В их маленьком отряде она выбивалась из сил даже быстрее Джейны, не говоря уже о Вирджиле или Гаре. Синяки на ее нежной коже появлялись от самых легких ушибов, и в Туманных Холмах констебль, когда увидел ее расцвеченные всеми оттенками синего и багрового руки, так посмотрел на Вирджила, словно прикидывал, а не засадить ли его в каталажку за жестокое избиение женщины. Других проблем тоже хватало. Иногда Виктория и Вирджил могли есть рагу из одной миски где-нибудь в трактире, и Вирджил нахваливал и просил добавки, а Викторию сгибало пополам, и ему приходилось отгонять зевак и чересчур жалостливых бабок, пока она извергала содержимое желудка в придорожных кустах. И это было всего лишь рагу, в котором ничего страшнее хвостика подвернувшейся крысы отродясь не водилось. Какая уж тут сопротивляемость организма яду?

То, что Виктория Уоррингтон оказалась единственной выжившей на дирижабле «Зефир», могло быть только волей богов. Без их судьбоносного вмешательства она наверняка погибла бы, еще не достигнув земли. И сейчас божественная помощь ей снова не помешала бы. Совсем, совсем не помешала.

То ли Виктория решила послушаться своего лекаря, то ли просто выбилась из сил, но она покорно плюхнулась на спину. Вирджил поправил на ней одеяло.

— Тоже мне, Живущая, — пробормотал он, — в чем душа держится…

Он не мог понять, чем же она так сильно отравилась, и это пугало. Конечно, здесь, в Бойле, хватало всякой дряни, которая могла подорвать здоровье и не у такого утонченного существа, но ядами местное отребье все же не питалось. Джейна уверяла — Вирджил бы ни за что не позволил себе полный осмотр, — что порезов и ранок на теле Виктории не было, значит, ее не пырнули отравленным клинком. Но ведь не из лужи она напилась, в самом деле!.. Сама она ничего осмысленного не говорила.

— Вирджил, — хрипло, но четко позвала Виктория.

— Да, мадам? — поспешил отозваться он. — Попить?

Он чувствовал себя палачом, когда предлагал Виктории воду. Рвота ее измучила. Но и не пить при отравлении было нельзя. Куда пропала Джейна с ее травками?!

— Вирджил, — повторила Виктория и перевела на его лицо взгляд потемневших глаз. — Ты веришь, что я — воплощение эльфийского бога? Правда?

— Э-э… — выдавил Вирджил. — Мадам, вам лучше попытаться уснуть…

— Ответь. Ты веришь, что я — Насредин? Эльфийский чародей, который переродился… — она перевела дух и зажмурилась, но спазма на этот раз не было, — …в человеческую женщину? Да еще и в технолога?

Верил ли он?

Он готов был боготворить Викторию Уоррингтон, и это никак не было связано с религией. С того самого дня, как на телеграфе Таранта она сказала: не отчаивайся, мы разберемся в этой истории. Или раньше, когда бежала в банк Туманных Холмов плечом к плечу с Доком Робертсом. Или с первой минуты, когда она выбралась из-под стального листа среди обломков горящего дирижабля и непроизвольно, очень по-женски потянулась поправить волосы…

— Учение панариев говорит, что дух Насредина вернется на крыльях, в огне и дыму. И ваше появление, мадам, охрене…. то есть, очень подходило к этому описанию. А уж каким вернется Насредин, пророчество не сообщало.

— Я спрашивала не о пророчестве. Ты сам — веришь?

— Я панарий. Значит, должен верить.

Виктория вдруг засмеялась, но смех почти сразу перешел в кашель, сотрясающий ее хрупкое легкое тело. Вирджил был бессилен прекратить этот приступ, и ему оставалось только налить остатки воды в кружку и ждать, пока кашель не прекратится. Он подсунул Виктории кружку, но не доверил взять самой — в ее и без того слабых руках совсем не осталось силы. Виктория отдышалась немного и припала губами к грубому глиняному краю. Вирджил поил ее, свободную руку положив на затылок, примяв ладонью растрепанные светлые кудри. Ужасно непристойно, но для лекарей и священников должны же хоть немножко сдвигаться рамки приличий? В конце концов, он делал это, чтобы облегчить страдания больной, а вовсе не ради…

— Ты не только панарий, но и человек, — упрямо начала Виктория заново. — Но если ты в себе самом видишь прежде всего монаха… не стоит удивляться, что во мне ты не хочешь разглядеть живую женщину…

Несправедливый упрек обжег, как прилетевшая в лицо головня из костра — было в жизни Вирджила и такое. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но тут лицо Виктории исказилось от муки, она перегнулась через край кровати и наклонилась над предусмотрительно поставленным тазом. Ее тело снова отторгало даже воду.

Где духи носили Джейну, она что, решила заодно пройтись по магазинам?!

Вместо Джейны явился Гар с двумя ведрами воды.

— Проблем не было? — спросил Вирджил и намочил чистую тряпочку, чтобы протереть лицо больной.

— Никаких проблем, — отозвался Гар. — Снаружи такая суматоха, что можно безбоязненно провести полк солдат с барабаном. Кое-что я успел разузнать, пока искал воду. Пара оборванцев просветила Гара, который, ух, умный орк, Гар понимает, что к чему. Кажется, Бойл осиротел.

— Тоже мне, новость, — фыркнул Вирджил. — Ты же сам снял голову Поллоку, никак запамятовал?

— О нет, такое не забывается, как и последующее бегство по крышам. Но вот что-то не припоминаю, чтобы я покушался на жизнь Мога, а по нему сейчас рыдает та половина Бойла, которая недавно радовалась смерти Поллока.

— Что, и этот отдал концы?! — Вирджил замер с компрессом в руке. — Праздновал победу и подавился?!

— Почти угадал. Все полуорки Бойла голосят, что Мога отравили. И не скупятся на подробности. Говорят, его почти вывернуло наизнанку, причем он еще и кашлял так, что едва не выблевал легкие, простите мой эльфийский.

Вирджил и Гар переглянулись и не сговариваясь посмотрели на раскинувшуюся на тюфяке Викторию Уоррингтон. Та тяжело дышала, закрыв глаза, и непонятно было, слышала ли она хоть слово из разговора. Вирджил коротко и яростно выругался.

— Поддерживаю, — сказал Гар. — И, кажется, слова о Тадеусе Майноре все-таки не были бредом. Я отправил ему весточку.

— Тадеус Майнор может идти в…

И тут, наконец, вернулась Джейна.


	3. Chapter 3

«Может, сдать им каморку в Бойле. Пусть ищут…»

Но все инстинкты, которые резко обострялись рядом с опасностью, вопили: не надо. Если Вирджилу что-то и удавалось в жизни, так это выживать. Пусть ему не доводилось терпеть крушение на дирижабле, но он сумел уцелеть на улицах Каладона и не сдохнуть еще в детстве, что само по себе было неплохой заявкой на успех. Равно как не любой смог бы уцелеть в рядах банды преступников. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы улизнуть от этих преступников, когда они крепко, очень крепко разозлились и собирались лишить бывшего товарища некоторых частей тела. А последние месяцы Вирджил провел в компании Виктории Уоррингтон и был очень занят убийством зомби, леших, последователей Руки Молоха и зверей всех форм и размеров. И все еще был жив. Чутье, которому никакие ученые пока не нашли названия, подсказывало ему, как сохранить шкуру. Сейчас оно советовало придержать язык, потому что, кем бы ни были похитители, пленник был ценен для них, пока из него можно было что-то выжать. Когда он станет бесполезен, его не поцелуют в лобик и не выпустят на свободу, а прикопают в ближайшем овраге.

«Ну и что? — мелькнула мыслишка, когда Вирджил бессильно уронил голову на грудь после нового удара. — Все равно ведь убьют, рано или поздно. Какой смысл упрямиться? Только мучиться…»

Однако он твердо знал: только смерть перечеркивает все, а пока есть жизнь, есть и надежда. Может, начнется землетрясение. Может, ублюдочного полурослика позовут другие дела. Или его удар хватит от вирджилова упрямства — могут же быть у пленников маленькие невинные мечты. Или Живущая…

Нет. Вот Живущей тут делать было нечего. Местные говнюки хотели ее найти, а значит, Виктория должна была оставаться как можно дальше отсюда. Хорошо еще, что она понятия не имела, куда подался ее спутник. Для нее-то хорошо, а вот для Вирджила — не очень… Больше являться за ним было некому. Оставалось терпеть. Тянуть время. Искать хотя бы крохотный шанс на освобождение. Но главное — жить, жить несмотря ни на что, что бы ни делали палачи, хотя от угроз у Вирджила все кишки слипались от страха. Но даже это было лучше смерти. Что угодно лучше.

Он не Ториан Кел, некому было поливать его косточки драконьей кровью, так что подыхать было нельзя.

Ведро холодной воды обрушилось на него сверху, Вирджил вскинулся в своих путах и тут же хватил ртом воздух — от набросившейся на него боли не получилось даже крикнуть, горло перехватило.

— Не спи, Бруммонд, — сказал допросчик. — Ты надумал, что сказать?

По волосам, за шиворот, под рубашку текла вода, и это было бы даже приятно, если бы не отвратительная дрожь, которая рождалась от прикосновения ледяных струй к горячей коже. Что надо сломать в человеке, чтобы было больно даже дрожать?

— Надумал, — прохрипел Вирджил. — Чтоб ты сдох, сучий недомерок.

Следующий удар отправил его, наконец, в блаженное забытье.«Почти как у Скайлеров», — еще успел подумать он при виде летящего в лицо кулака, а потом уже ничего не думал.

***

Под затылком было мягко, но мучений это не облегчало — голова казалась готовой взорваться гранатой. Судя по ощущениям, запал крепился куда-то ближе к горевшему огнем лбу. Не открывая глаз, Вирджил поднял руку и нащупал шишку размером с куриное яйцо, из которого кто-то собирался вылупиться и беспощадно долбил череп изнутри. Произнесенное с запинкой заклинание исцеления не помогло — только предательски затряслись руки, и вокруг запахло грозой.

— Не торопись, — произнес голос Виктории Уоррингтон. — Спешить некуда.

Вирджил открыл глаза и приподнялся на локтях. Он лежал на ковре в выставочном зале магазина Скайлеров, и дубовые витрины смотрели на него дырами в узорной резьбе. Плотные шторы были опущены, в щель между ними в комнату просачивалась густая темнота. На приземистом столе на гнутых массивных ногах горела керосиновая лампа, и при ее свете Виктория, забравшись с ногами в мягкое кресло, изучала какие-то бумаги в пухлой папке. Возле ее обтянутого желтым шелком локтя на столе лежал револьвер с глушителем. Несмотря на фантастичность этой картины, ибо Живущей нечего было делать в магазине некромантов, зрелище было уютное едва ли не по-домашнему. Наверное. Вирджилу сравнивать было особо не с чем.

— Кх-хто меня? — невнятно спросил он, снова ощупывая слабо пульсирующую шишку.

— Магнус, — Виктория отложила папку. — Тебе повезло, мой дорогой задира. Ударь он острием, а не плашмя, у меня было бы две половинки спутника вместо одного целого.

— Магнус? — имя показалось смутно знакомым. Напрягши память, Вирджил припомнил сердитого крикливого дварфа, который ошивался возле магазина Скайлеров и вел себя так, словно застолбил участок брусчатки у крыльца в полное свое распоряжение. — Этот… с гравировкой?

— Он самый.

— А за что? — дальше память решительно отказывалась выкладывать подробности. Не то чтобы без них жизнь была не мила, но если уж получаешь в морду, невредно знать, с чего бы.

— Возможно, не стоило называть его наманикюренным городским коротышкой, — голос Виктории оставался спокойным, но Вирджил уже достаточно хорошо знал ее и ручался, что она веселится от души. — Не знаю, что именно из этого задело его лучшие чувства, но результат налицо. На лице, я бы сказала.

Вирджил поелозил по ковру, кое-как сел и, проехавшись задницей по цветастому шерстяному узору, прислонился к ближайшей витрине. Почему-то сидя оказалось значительно проще думать, чем лежа, и в голову пришел новый занятный вопрос:

— А как же вы с ним справились?

Вообще-то язык у Живущей был подвешен нужным концом. Среди жертв ее красноречия были и аристократы, и последнее отребье вроде Лукана Безмозглого из Туманных Холмов. Но какие слова могут удержать от драки разъяренного коротышку со скверным характером?.. Особенно если к скверному характеру прилагается еще и здоровенный топор.

Виктория усмехнулась.

— Даже самые дикие дварфы уже знают, что пуля из револьвера быстрее секиры, и не рвутся проверять это на практике. Магнус не стал исключением и удалился, громко высказывая свое мнение обо мне, тебе и наших родителях, а также наших отношениях между собой, Скайлерами и стадом овец.

— Кхм, — Вирджил почувствовал, что краснеет. Сам он на улице и не такое слышал, но молодой аристократке не пристало выслушивать площадную брань. — Я сожалею, что вы оказались в такой ситуации, мадам…

— Ничего страшного, было даже познавательно, — перебила Виктория. — Но я подумала, что тащить тебя одним курсом с этим сквернословом будет не лучшей идеей, и решила остаться пока в магазине Скайлеров. Благо, им уже все равно. Заодно просмотрела их документы за последние годы. Занятный выбор для вечернего чтения, — она помахала парой пожелтевших листков.

— Они хранили документы открыто? — удивился Вирджил. Этого от семьи черных некромантов он не ожидал. Скорее уж он рассчитывал бы найти у них запертый на три замка тяжеленный сундук, окованный металлом и до краев полный расписками кровью и пергаментами из человеческой кожи. Бумаги в руках Виктории походили на обычные товарные накладные. Впрочем, с этими ублюдками Скайлерами ни в чем нельзя было быть уверенным.

Между белыми и черными некромантами всегда существовало то, что было принято дипломатично называть «идейными разногласиями». Поговаривали, что в Тулле эти разногласия иногда приводили к дракам стенка на стенку, когда «белые» и «черные» начинали со швыряния заклинаний друг в друга, а заканчивали банальным рукоприкладством, причем представители других школ магии предпочитали не вмешиваться, чтобы не огрести и от тех, и от других. Так что Вирджил почувствовал неприязнь к Скайлерам, как только увидел первого зомби. Но обнаруженное в глубине катакомб под домом заставило его и вовсе потерять дар речи — делать подсобных рабочих из трупов могли только больные на голову редкие извращенцы. Такие и на утварь для кровавых ритуалов способны накладные выписывать…

— Не совсем, — ответила на вопрос Виктория и кивнула налево. Вирджил разглядел в полумраке у стены узкий высокий шкаф. Вместо ручки и предполагаемого замка в дверце красовалась неровная дыра, явно проделанная пулями. — Все же очень беспечно с их стороны, если это не подделка, конечно. Но если не подделка, то наши покойные знакомые отличились не только на этом захоронении дварфов.

— А вы рассказали Магнусу про захоронение?

Виктория приподняла тонкую бровь.

— Зачем бы мне это делать?

Вирджил открыл рот и закрыл. На языке вертелось что-то вроде «потому что это было бы добрым поступком, достойным Живущей», но он был уже сыт по горло их спорами о панариях и пророчестве, так что решил избавить себя от еще одного.

— Этот дварф начал наше знакомство с обвинений в грубости и невежестве, — продолжала Виктория, — а закончил грязными ругательствами и попыткой убить моего друга. Не вижу ни малейшей причины ему помогать.

— Но вы ведь остановили надругательство, все равно что отомстили за этих дварфов, и… — язык Вирджила работал почти без участия головы, он сам не понимал, что нес. «Моего друга»! Она впервые сказала: «моего друга»… До этого Вирджилу казалось, что Виктория с трудом терпит его общество и не отсылает лишь потому, что в одиночку ей было бы труднее выбираться из заварушки с дирижаблем, пророчеством, кольцом и мертвым карликом. А тут она защитила его от драчливого недомерка… да еще и волокла потом в магазин, а теперь посмеивалась и, кажется, совсем не сердилась. О, проклятье. «Моего друга»…

— Отомстила? — Виктория засмеялась, как будто зазвенел хрустальный колокольчик.

— Вирджил, да мне нет никакого дела до этого захоронения и мертвых дварфов! Идея Скайлеров была не лишена остроумия, да и кому было плохо от того, что горстка маленьких мертвецов немного поработала под землей? Внутренние разбирательства дварфов и поиски их потерянных кланов меня не волнуют.

— Но… — Вирджил моргнул, — вы ведь не пошли на сделку со Скайлерами…

— Разумеется, не пошла, но не из почтения к старым костям. Пусть некроманты делают с мертвецами что угодно — на то они и некроманты, верно? Но с приказчиком они зашли слишком далеко. Накладывать на человека проклятие, которое убивает за не вовремя сказанное слово — это уже чересчур. После такой выходки ни о какой сделке не могло быть и речи.

Виктория тряхнула головой и отвела со лба выбившийся из прически золотистый локон. Вирджил смотрел на нее, освещенную теплым светом лампы, вольготно раскинувшуюся в слишком большом для нее кресле, и думал, что, наверное, плохой из него панарий, раз он при всем желании не может понять ход божественной мысли. И вряд ли поймет, даже если будет таскаться за Живущей годами. Может, перед смертью его озарит, и умрет он просветленным монахом. Утешение было так себе.

— Что с тобой? — с мягким беспокойством спросила Виктория. — У тебя больные глаза. Голова?

— Да, — выдавил он, причем врать не пришлось — голова болела зверски. — Хорошо он меня приложил…

— Давай я выйду из комнаты, и ты попробуешь снова, — Виктория соскользнула на пол, шурша подолом платья, и взяла папку и револьвер со стола. — Наверное, мои приборы сбивают твою магию.

— Я вполне могу потерпеть, мадам…

Она уже шла к двери, но остановилась и вдруг наклонилась и коснулась губами его лба. Это был целомудренный, сестринский поцелуй, но Вирджил почувствовал, как встают дыбом волоски на шее сзади. «Не смей, — сказал он себе, стиснув челюсти. — Ты все о себе знаешь. Ты вообще не должен думать о женщинах, а тем более…»

— Не нужно терпеть, если можно не терпеть, — серьезно сказала Виктория. — Я буду в соседней комнате.

Снова зашелестело платье, и она вышла, захватив еще и сумку с тем, что кокетливо называла дамскими штучками. Вирджил приложил руку туда, где, как ему казалось, еще горел след поцелуя. На сей раз заклинание получилось с первого раза.

Уже много позже он задумался, а куда же девалось тело несчастного приказчика из соседней комнаты. Когда он наутро, постучавшись, зашел к Виктории, никаких следов трупа не было видно. Только два человека могли спрятать тело, и поскольку Вирджил совершенно точно этим не занимался — а стоило бы! — оставалось только одно…


	4. Chapter 4

Возвращение было болезненным. И нежеланным. Куда лучше было плавать в теплом, мирном забытье, как в бульоне, где не было ни боли, ни надоевших вопросов, ни сволочей полуогров со свинцовыми кулаками. Свет забрезжил между ресницами, тело содрогнулось, и тут же боль отозвалась во всех членах, разлилась от макушки до пальцев. Вирджил сглотнул и попытался вернуться в мягкую ласковую темноту, но поздно. Он очнулся. Рядом четко и напористо выговаривал слова кто-то очень сердитый.

— …совсем озверели? Неужели нельзя было сразу позвать меня и немного подождать? Каким образом я должен проникнуть в мысли этого несчастного, если вы почти выбили из него последний разум?

— Не беспокойтесь, этот подозреваемый крепче, чем кажется, Чезвик. Он вполне в состоянии перенести слияние.

— Если вы не перестанете называть меня по фамилии через слово, то сами не перенесете какое-нибудь слияние, — отрезал незнакомец, и Вирджил, которого эта привычка полурослика в маске тоже выводила из себя, почувствовал проблеск невольной симпатии.

Шевелить веками не хотелось, а разум подсказывал, что стоит только напомнить о себе, как допрос продолжится. Да и слова о каком-то слиянии совсем не вдохновляли.

— Приведите его в сознание, — брезгливо сказал незнакомец. — С чем же приходится работать…

Ох, твою же мать.

Схлопотать еще одно ведро воды в лицо вовсе не хотелось, так что пришлось подать голос. Получилось какое-то невнятное сипение, но сошло и оно.

— Я ведь говорил, Чезвик, этот Бруммонд крепче, чем кажется, — заявил полурослик, и Вирджил был готов поклясться, что они с незнакомым Чезвиком вздохнули совершенно одинаково. — Прошу вас, работайте.

Рядом зашуршало. Вирджил осторожно разлепил веки и едва не отшатнулся — прямо перед глазами оказалось узкое бледное лицо. Полуэльф. В кулаке он держал свечу, в свете которой они могли разглядеть друг друга. Острый подбородок, тонкие губы, изящные крылья точеного носа, черные волосы, выбивающиеся из-под капюшона светлого плаща… И большие влажные глаза, полные сострадания. Встретившись с Чезвиком взглядом, отвернуться было уже невозможно. Не бойся, — говорил он без слов. Все скоро закончится, — молча обещал он. Тебя больше никто не тронет. Никаких больше допросов и побоев. Все хорошо. На Вирджила накатило такое огромное облегчение, что он заплакал без стеснения, и слезы жгучими ручейками побежали по его щекам, закапали с подбородка, потому что вытереть их со связанными руками было нельзя. Впрочем, если бы Вирджилу развязали руки, он прежде всего обнял бы Чезвика, такого родного, такого надежного. Он судорожно всхлипнул.

Расскажи мне про нее, — попросил Чезвик, не отводя глаз. Про Викторию Уоррингтон. Ты можешь доверять мне, ты же знаешь. Я твой друг.

Да, да, — согласился Вирджил и открыл Чезвику вместо объятий свои самые сокровенные мысли.

***

Храм Гештианны оказался просторным — и больше никаких лестных слов для него не находилось. Строители, а потом и жрицы не потрудились украсить дощатые стены, тощих ковров на полу хватало, чтобы уберечь от холода ноги прихожан, но богатством узора и яркостью красок они не отличались. Кафедра проповедника была сработана не без изящества, но по лакированному боку тянулась длинная уродливая царапина. Кроме кафедры, никакой мебели — походило, что поклоняющиеся Гештианне простаивают службы на ногах. «Тоже мне, храм любви и красоты, — усмехнулся про себя Вирджил, — загон для скота какой-то. Спасибо, хоть не воняет». Пахло подогретым вином и пряностями, а от курильниц вдоль стен тянуло чем-то сладким, что Вирджил опознать не смог.

Он не знал, что Живущей понадобилось от служителей варварского культа, и очень удивился, когда она согласилась присутствовать на церемонии. Виктория Уоррингтон всегда отзывалась о богах без всякого почтения. Вирджил обернулся. Виктория со скучающим видом вертела в руках карманные часы. Рядом с ней стоял Ториан Кел, сцепив руки на пояснице и раздувая ноздри. Вот уж кому не привыкать было к культам и обрядам, вот только Вирджил подозревал, что воин-варвар поклонялся совсем другим богам, которые требовали в подношение отнюдь не оливковых веточек, а храмы светлых божеств попросту грабил… если было, что грабить, конечно. Из этого, например, и вынести-то нечего было, кроме курильниц. За широкой спиной Ториана Джейна Стайлс, воровато оглядываясь, ковыряла щепочкой в ближайшей курильнице, не иначе, пыталась выяснить состав благовоний. Вирджил перевел взгляд на Гара, чуть не охнул и обозвал себя дураком. Один из них куда больше прочих нуждался в благословении богини красоты, чтобы исправить оплошность природы. Вирджил до сих пор не задумывался, как человеку Гарфилду живется с внешностью орка Гара. Гар никогда не жаловался, напоказ не страдал и к своей «маскировке» относился вроде бы с юмором. То-то и оно, что вроде бы… Вирджил снова посмотрел на Викторию. Та щелкала бронзовой крышкой часов, нахмурившись и поджав губы. Даже в храме панариев в Таранте она не выглядела такой угрюмой. Хотелось бы думать, что вера в Насредина была ей более по душе, чем дикий культ, но Вирджил не обольщался. Скорее Виктория просто злилась из-за впустую растрачиваемого времени…, но не уходила. И все ради Гара. У этой женщины было большое сердце, пусть даже иногда она пыталась это скрыть.

Большой зал понемногу заполнялся людьми. Радостными, довольными, благостными людьми. Вирджил узнал среди пришедших местного кузнеца, и тот широко осклабился и подмигнул. Вирджил отвернулся — в приветливом оскале кузнеца ему вдруг померещилось что-то плотоядное. Признаться, он не видел такой паствы среди панариев. К Гештианне шли, как на праздник. В храм, где проповедовал старейшина Иоахим, приходили за утешением. За прощением. С просьбами указать новый путь для сбившихся с дороги.

Однажды Вирджил и сам переступил порог, будучи озлобленным на весь свет, несчастным, измученным телом и душой. Далеко не сразу он смог найти покой в монастырских стенах, в узкой светлой келье, которую отвел ему отец Иоахим. Далеко не сразу научился находить утешение в словах проповеди и молитвах, а также честном труде, который ему, когда-то мечтавшему выбиться в бандитские главари, казался стыдным. Игроку, вору и кутиле скрести кастрюли и копать грядки?! Несчетное число раз он отправлялся вечером в постель с твердым намерением уйти наутро. И все-таки оставался, остановленный ласковым словом или внезапным поручением. День проходил за днем, и однажды Вирджил, подметая церковный дворик после утренней службы, вдруг замер с метлой в руках. Стояла осень, сырой прозрачный воздух полнился запахом яблок, таким густым, что хоть режь его ножом и подавай братии на стол. Солнце пропускало лучи между ветками монастырского сада, и влажные после ночного дождя дорожки стали пятнистыми, как шкура дикого кота. Вирджил увидел, как с яблони сорвался желтый лист, слетел, кружась, в лужу и поплыл, как маленький золотой кораблик. Он долго смотрел, как ветер гоняет лист по воде, как будто это было невесть какое представление, и вдруг понял, что внутри впервые за долгое время ничего не болит.

Потом он зачастую различал в толпе во время службы чье-то хмурое лицо и сердцем чувствовал родственную душу, заплутавшую и продрогшую под ливнями невзгод, чужих злодейств и собственных ошибок. Такие прихожане приходили в храм, потому что больше было некуда идти. Таким был сам Вирджил. И он знал, что все еще не обрел прощения, а груз вины до сих пор давил на плечи, просто с верой его было легче тащить. Но в храме ноша казалась посильной. И даже заглядывать в темноту собственной души было не так страшно. Поэтому Вирджил пытался протестовать, когда старейшина Иоахим решил отправить его из монастыря с поручением. Казалось, что все звери в его сердце, которые только-только задремали, проснутся и разорвут его в клочья, стоит выйти за ворота храма в полный соблазнов мир. Однако старейшина Иоахим не принял отказа. Старейшина, как обычно, был прозорливее, хотя даже он вряд ли представлял, куда жизнь забросит его подопечного… и как трудно этому подопечному придется.

Задумавшись о своем, Вирджил пропустил начало службы. Тем более что ни проповеди, ни хоровые молитвы тут были не в чести. Просто откуда-то из-за стенки раздался негромкий ритмичный стук барабанчика, и три высокие служительницы в голубых балахонах вынесли в зал дымящиеся чаши и понесли их сквозь толпу. Толпа радостно загудела.

— Первый глоток — гостям и дорогим друзьям, — жрица остановилась перед Вирджилом и протянула чашу, от которой остро тянуло пряностями. — Выпейте вина Гештианны, чтобы порадовать богиню и согреть сердце.

Вирджил сглотнул. Он не назвал бы эту девицу в голубом красавицей — смугловата на его вкус, чересчур высока, да еще и глаза раскосые, как у полуорка. Но при взгляде на ее пухлые губы, на струящиеся по шее черные локоны, на ложбинку между грудей, которую не скрывало просторное одеяние, в Вирджиле просыпались старые, темные чувства, от которых он старательно избавлялся в монастырских стенах.

— Отведай же, странник, — на пухлых губах жрицы играла вежливая улыбка, и Вирджилу хотелось впиться в этот яркий рот, дернуть голубые тряпки, чтобы они треснули снизу доверху, и…

Чаша была у самого его лица. Краем глаза Вирджил заметил, как из рук другой жрицы пьет Виктория Уоррингтон, наклонил голову и сделал глоток. И свет погас.

Он стоял в кромешной темноте, не пропускающей ни огонечка, но каким-то чудом легко различил собственные руки, когда поднял их перед лицом. Темнота не была молчаливой — до Вирджила доносились шепоты, невнятные восклицания, кажется, чей-то тихий смех.  
— Эй? — неуверенно позвал он. — Мадам? Джейна? Гар?.. Лю-ди!

Никто не ответил. Мрак вокруг дышал, всхлипывал, шептал разными голосами. Вирджил выставил руки перед собой и осторожно пошел вперед. Про себя он проклинал идею прийти на службу в честь древней богини — нашли развлечение! Выбраться бы теперь… Он надеялся, что хотя бы не ошибся с направлением и где-то впереди была дверь.

— Если праведный ведет тебя во тьму — иди, ибо ему ведомы тропы, — пробормотал он под нос отрывок из проповеди святого Элоизия, одного из учеников и первых последователей Насредина. Конечно, наставления святого нельзя было понимать буквально. Да и не праведники вели сейчас Вирджила. Жрицам Гештианны больше подходила следующая часть проповеди, про грешников и свет, который оборачивается болотными огнями.

Что-то невидимое коснулось ладони, Вирджил ощутил живое тепло и подался навстречу.

— Эй!

Впереди хихикнули, прикосновение оборвалось, прошуршали и затихли быстрые шаги. Вирджил снова побрел сквозь шепоты и смех, и вдруг на его запястье сомкнулись чьи-то пальцы. Он поспешно схватил невидимку второй рукой и вдруг увидел Викторию Уоррингтон.

Она не вышла из темноты, которая оставалась все такой же густой и плотной, а внезапно оказалась перед Вирджилом, словно ее выхватила из мрака беззвучная вспышка молнии. Этот непонятный безжалостный свет заливал ее лицо так, что видна была каждая ресница, каждая трещинка на губах, даже тонкий и еле заметный шрамик у виска. Оказалось, что Вирджил держит ее за плечо, и он немедля испугался, что схватил слишком грубо. Он уже хотел было разжать пальцы, но помешал страх: стоит убрать руку — и Виктория пропадет, и вокруг останется только тьма, издевательские смешки и вздохи. Если бы не этот ужас, Вирджил бы никогда не решился сделать то, что сделал: обхватил Викторию за талию и привлек к себе. Она не отстранилась. Но стало совсем худо, потому что она была теперь очень близко, и жар ее тела чувствовался даже сквозь платье и рубаху. У Вирджила пересохло в горле. Все низменное, мерзкое, гадкое в нем, что разбудила проклятая девка Гештианны, теперь поднималось из самых глубин нутра и жаждало вырваться наружу. Кровь шумела так, что Вирджил больше не слышал ни голосов, ни смеха, только низкий гул в ушах. Виктория переступила на месте и прижалась еще теснее, теперь он чувствовал, как на вдохе поднимается ее грудь. Это было в сто раз лучше, чем в стыдных снах, которые снились ему все чаще, и в сто раз хуже, потому что он держался из последних сил, и эти силы таяли. Святые небеса, помогите, — беззвучно взмолился Вирджил, задрав голову, но наверху тоже был только мрак, и некому было отвечать на молитвы. Из его груди вырвался вздох, больше похожий на стон отчаяния.

Маленькие жесткие ладони обхватили его лицо и наклонили.

— Вирджил, — сказала Виктория Уоррингтон, пристально глядя ему в глаза, — можно.

И Вирджил сорвался.


	5. Chapter 5

— Виктория, — стонал Вирджил, — ох, Виктория…

Во рту чувствовался пряный привкус питья Гештианны.

— Нет, ну невозможно работать, — сказал чужой сердитый голос.

Вирджил очнулся. Голова раскалывалась, как при похмелье, и как при похмелье же, тошнило, хотя завтрак он давно выблевал. Пряности на языке сменились металлическим вкусом крови. Полуэльф Чезвик отошел и оперся на стол холеной рукой. Рука дрожала, кружевной манжет рубашки колыхался, как мыльная пена.

— Ужас какой-то, — сказал Чезвик полурослику в маске. — Этот… арестант влюблен в вашу Викторию, как щенок. У него в голове сплошные развратные картинки. Боюсь, я не могу вас ничем порадовать, если только вас не интересуют порнографические подробности.

Щеки Вирджила запылали — не от смущения, от гнева. Он смутно вспомнил, как выложил все о празднике Гештианны — все до мелочей, слюнявый идиот! И теперь чувствовал себя выпотрошенным, как рыбешка для ухи, а эта полукровная дрянь жаловалась на трудную работу! Да еще так бесстыдно и равнодушно, словно их с Викторией… связь ничем не отличалась от побелки стен или мелкого воровства! Вирджил рванулся в своих путах, напрягшись всем телом. Боль немедленно наказала его за эту глупость, и с губ сорвался глухой стон.

Двое у стола мельком обернулись и продолжили, как ни в чем не бывало:

— Меня не интересует порнография, Чезвик. Поищите еще. Должно же у него что-то быть в голове, кроме мыслей о совокуплении.

— Говорю вам: не получается. Я снял пять слоев. Пять! Всюду одно и то же. Что-то камуфлирует его мысли и воспоминания. Думаю, не обошлось без приношений Гештианне или другому богу. Я не рискну лезть глубже — слишком велик риск. Люди иногда лишались рассудка еще на четвертом слое.

Если бы Вирджил мог, он заткнул бы уши, но даже в этой малости ему было отказано. Он дернулся снова, тело безмолвно вскрикнуло.

— С-скоты, — выдохнул он сквозь зубы.

— Рискните, Чезвик. Я уполномочен…

— Мне плевать, кем и на что вы уполномочены. Мне еще дорога репутация. Если поползут слушки, что мастер ментального контроля оставил объект идиотом, они обойдутся мне в куда большую сумму, чем платите вы. А если я говорю, что этот орешек не расколоть обычным молотком, значит, так и есть. И вообще не советовал бы вам лезть напролом. Это так, бесплатная рекомендация.

— Я ее рассмотрю.

Вирджил уронил голову на грудь. Если раньше похитители обходились побоями и это можно было терпеть, то теперь казалось, что его вывернули наружу кишками и обмакнули в грязную лужу — до того гадко было внутри. Так мерзко ему было разве что на следующее утро в храме, благо, до этих воспоминаний сволочной полуэльф вроде бы не добрался…

***

Сквозь ресницы пробивался слабый утренний свет. Лежать было жестко, и спина намекала, что спать на твердом было плохой идеей. Плечо придавило чем-то тяжелым, и в горячей левой руке вовсю бегали колючие мурашки. Вирджил моргнул и скосил глаза. Увиденное подбросило его на месте и заставило сесть так резко, что закружилась голова.

Виктория Уоррингтон лежала рядом на ковре, опустив ладонь на голое бедро Вирджила. Золотистые локоны рассыпались по полу, расстегнутое платье сползло с плеча, обнажив ключицы и бледную грудь с ярким соском. С остановившимся сердцем Вирджил быстро огляделся вокруг: хвала небесам, никто их не видел. Жрицы пропали. Вокруг вповалку дрыхли жители Тихих Вод: куда ни поглядишь, взгляд натыкался на обнаженную плоть, розовую, смуглую, золотистую, белую, как будто на картине по мотивам древних развратных легенд. Вирджил еще успел разглядеть темную спину Гара и татуированную грудь Ториана Кела, а потом поспешно схватил с пола собственный плащ и укрыл Викторию от чужих глаз, буде такие появятся. Виктория что-то пробормотала во сне, перекатила голову набок, и в зыбком полумраке Вирджил отчетливо разглядел два свежих синяка: один на нежной шее, другой ниже, возле плеча.

Животное. Какое же он животное.

С остервенением поддернув плащ выше, чтобы скрыть свидетельства своего позора, Вирджил вскочил на ноги, но спохватился, что все еще был без штанов. К счастью, штаны валялись тут же, и он натянул их так поспешно, что чуть не отхватил застежкой собственное мужское достоинство. Было бы ему, кобелю, по заслугам!..

Вскочив в сапоги, Вирджил подхватил Викторию на руки, плотнее закутал в плащ ее обнаженные ноги — боги, он же порвал ей подол, когда… — и чуть ли не бегом ринулся наружу из храма. За его спиной, сопя, вздыхая и шурша, понемногу просыпалась паства Гештианны.

Улицы были пустынны — Вирджил и правда проснулся ни свет, ни заря, хоть в чем-то ему улыбнулась удача. Широким шагом он шел в гостиницу, где их компания снимала две комнаты. Окрашенные нежным розовым светом улочки Тихих Вод могли бы вдохновить художников, но для ужаснувшегося грешника в них не было никакой прелести. Перед глазами все слабо плыло, но взгляд то и дело выхватывал из марева вывески: то молот и наковальню кузнеца, то гигантский крендель пекаря, то катушку ниток с иглой местной швеи, и каждый раз Вирджил отворачивался — хозяев всех этих лавок он видел накануне в храме Гештианны. И утром тоже. Вряд ли они не знали, на что шли, жрицы древней богини явились в Тихие Воды не вчера. Значит, все понимали, что за обряд их ждет?..

— Доброе утро.

Вирджил вздрогнул. Виктория выпростала из складок ткани обнаженные руки — он пришел в ужас при виде багровых пятен на запястьях — и положила ладони ему на грудь, а потом доверчиво опустила голову на плечо.

«Может, она ничего не помнит?» — подумал он, но это было бы слишком хорошо. Кроме того, сам он помнил все до мелочей.

Он знал, знал проклятое свойство собственной натуры и уже даже не пытался исправить после бесплодных попыток. Он мог сдерживать вспышки характера в драке, в споре, даже в игре, и послушание у панариев немало укрепило его в этом умении. Но когда дело касалось женского пола… С женщинами в Вирджила словно демон вселялся. Как будто он превращался в неразумного зверя, ведомого животной жаждой. Нежность? Преклонение перед женщиной? Почитание, быть может, будущей матери своих детей? О, если бы! «Ты, миленький, не трахаешься, а пополам рвешь», — еще во времена юности сказала ему шлюшка с улицы Алой Ленты. О чем он думал, когда потянул руки к Виктории Уоррингтон? Неужто надеялся, что рядом с Живущей мерзость его натуры сама куда-нибудь денется? Что он сможет стать достойным ее ласковым и трепетным любовником? Как же!.. Вирджил прекрасно помнил, как рвал платье, как сжимал Викторию мертвой хваткой, как оставлял на белом теле отметины от укусов. А что он молол языком!.. Хуже всего, что эти издевательски яркие воспоминания и прикосновения женских ладоней заставляли зверя внутри просыпаться снова. Хотелось опрокинуть Викторию на постель, притиснуть к себе и повторить все, что было в храме Гештианны.

«Нет уж, — подумал Вирджил, стиснув зубы. — Ни за что».

— У нас пожар? — спросила Виктория и погладила его по щеке. — Куда ты так несешься?

«Боже святый, я гнусен и слаб, но помоги мне в самый последний раз».

— Что с тобой? Вирджил?..

Он ворвался в гостиницу и, не дожидаясь, пока выйдет навстречу сонный хозяин, метнулся к номерам. Спохватился запоздало, что у него нет ключа от комнаты Виктории и Джейны, и со злобой пнул дверь так, что она едва не слетела с петель. Ничего, они сейчас не бедствовали, могли заплатить за один сломанный замок. Запах пороха, ружейной мази и фиалковой воды ударил в нос — этот же запах, только слабее, всегда сопровождал Викторию, и Вирджил знал, что с этого дня не сможет обонять его без того, чтобы сердце в первый миг не проваливалось куда-то вниз. Он сгрузил драгоценную ношу на постель и трясущейся рукой утер пот со лба.

— Вирджил, — сказала Виктория голосом, который приберегала для переговоров с разъяренной вооруженной толпой, — ты ничего не хочешь сказать?

Сидя на кровати, закутанная в плащ, с рассыпавшимися по плечам волосами она была настолько хороша, что Вирджил, уступая собственной слабости, еще раз впился в нее взглядом, чтобы запомнить каждую черточку, потому что шанса увидеть ее еще когда-нибудь такой у него больше не было.

Почему Насредин не мог воплотиться в дряхлого беззубого старикашку?!

— Мадам, вы… вам… одеться… и… синяки я не могу, но у Джейны в запасах…

— Одеться? — переспросила она. — Синяки?.. Вирджил, да что с тобой?

— Простите! — выпалил он и выскочил за дверь.

Он долго шатался по опушке леса за городской чертой. Оттуда, с верхушки холма, поросшей высокими соснами, Тихие Воды были видны, как на ладони. Должно быть, до вестей об огре-людоеде сюда прибегали играть дети: возле утоптанной тропинки тут и там торчали коряво слепленные фигурки снеговиков. Вирджил видел, как расходились прихожане из храма Гештианны. Никто не таился, не выскакивал из дверей, как ошпаренный, не крался по углам, не рвал на себе волосы. Жители Тихих Вод казались довольными жизнью. Да и не только жители… Вирджил разглядел Гара и Ториана. Никакой перемены в Гаре не было заметно, во всяком случае, издали. На Ториане висла какая-то рыженькая девица. Вот он отстранил ее, легко шлепнул пониже спины, рыжая послала ему воздушный поцелуй и поспешила по своим делам, а Гар, засунув руки в карманы, и Ториан, поправив сверкнувший в утренних лучах рогатый шлем, неспешно отправились к гостинице. Их догнала Джейна Стайлс, что-то сказала, все трое рассмеялись. «Натрахались и довольны», — желчно подумал Вирджил и тут же устыдился собственных мыслей. Быть может, Гар, несмотря на неприглядную внешность, был куда лучшим любовником, чем сам Вирджил. Почему бы ему не провести время с хорошенькой девушкой? Что до Ториана, то у него от девиц отбою не было в каждом городе, куда они заходили. А Джейна… это Джейна. Она умела взять свое.

Да какая разница, что за любовник из Гара, провались оно все?! Если Вирджил с утра пораньше месил ногами снег на опушке, то друзья тут были ни при чем!

Он прислонился затылком к сырому древесному стволу. С качнувшейся в вышине ветки ему на лицо сорвалось немного снега. Вирджил растер его ладонью по лбу и щекам. Он был бы рад, если бы мог немного остудить заодно и свои мысли.

Скрип снега под сапожками он услышал задолго до того, как Виктория подошла близко. Первым его порывом было сбежать, но он одернул себя. Нельзя же было бегать до конца времен. И Вирджил заслужил все, что бы Живущая ни пожелала высказать ему теперь, когда очнулась и все осознала. Он так и стоял под сосной, смотрел в бледное небо в переплетении узловатых ветвей и ждал казни.

— Давай поговорим, — негромко сказала Виктория.

В ее голосе не слышалось ни отвращения, ни гнева, ни даже холода. Виктория произнесла эти два слова так мягко, словно обращалась к ребенку. Неизлечимо больному ребенку. Вирджил повернул голову и посмотрел ей в лицо. В голубых глазах ему померещилось сострадание — последнее, на что он рассчитывал. Если бы не эта мягкость, если бы не жалость, он принял бы любую кару. Но сострадание женщины, с которой он так грубо, так грязно обошелся, подкосило его решимость. И он поступил, как трус. Он запросил пощады.

— Прошу вас, мадам, — сказал он, проглотив ком в горле, — умоляю вас, давайте не будем говорить о том, что было. Вы вольны выгнать меня, и я немедля уйду, но знайте: я никогда больше трону вас даже пальцем, я больше никогда…

Горло снова перехватило, и Вирджил замолк, тяжело дыша и пытаясь подобрать слова, чтобы выразить всю глубину своего раскаяния и не оправдывать скотство, но показать, что он готов служить Живущей самым честным, самым чистым образом.

Не потребовалось.

На лице Виктории появилось холодное выражение, которого он ждал с самого начала.

— Как пожелаешь, — сухо сказала она. — Не буду мешать твоей прогулке, но к полудню изволь собрать вещи. Мы возвращаемся в Тарант. И ты меня очень обяжешь, если перестанешь заговаривать об уходе. Никто не покушается на чистоту твоих намерений, но без второго целителя нам придется плохо.

У Вирджила подкосились ноги, и если бы не шершавый древесный ствол за спиной, он бы с размаху сел в сугроб. Он чувствовал себя повешенным, у которого во время казни оборвалась веревка. Виктория посмотрела в его мокрое, исказившееся от облегчения лицо, поджала губы и отвернулась. Ветер колыхнул подол нового платья — к великому счастью, с закрытым наглухо воротом, — Виктория сжала в пальцах плотную ткань и твердым шагом отправилась обратно в город. Вирджил видел, как, проходя мимо маленького снеговика с угольками вместо глаз и растопыренными веточками рук, она с размаху ударила его ботинком, и разлетевшаяся снежная пыль заискрилась на солнце тысячами блесток.


	6. Chapter 6

От стула его все-таки отвязали, а вот руки распутывать не стали, должно быть, не хотели, чтобы пленник залечил собственные раны. Вирджил сомневался, что смог бы сотворить даже простенькое заклинание, но его не спрашивали. Но без мелкого ублюдка и его дружков-переростков в подвале дышалось легче. И, хвала всем богам, можно было хотя бы лечь! Какая, оказывается, роскошь, когда можно сесть, лечь или повернуться, когда хочется!

Заросший бородой до самых глаз дварф принес миску похлебки.

— Руки бы развязал, — прохрипел Вирджил. — Чем я ложку держать буду, ногой?

Дварф почесал в затылке, признал правоту узника… и унес ложку, сволочь такая. Миску на пол поставил, как собаке. И отлично — хрен бы Вирджил поднялся до столешницы. А так ничего, вылакал. Умение выживать подсказывало: жри, пока дают. Голодному долго не продержаться.

Вот тюфяка никакого не дали, пожлобились. Вирджил пытался устроить свое несчастное измочаленное тело на каменном полу, укладывал спутанные за спиной руки то так, то эдак, матерился сквозь зубы, когда неосторожное движение отзывалось болью. Боль каждый раз была разная — острая, тупая, резкая, тянущая, колющая… Полный набор ответов для целителя. И Вирджил понимал, что с ним до сих пор работали деликатно, раз он остался в силах шевелиться и размышлять, а не лежать пластом без сознания. Вскоре за него должны были взяться всерьез, и от мыслей об этом «всерьез» внутри что-то противно сжималось и тряслись поджилки. Он снова задумался, не сдать ли допросчику каморку в Бойле. Вряд ли бандиты сразу после этого избавились бы от источника информации. Наверняка телеграфировали бы в Тарант, послали кого-нибудь на проверку в Бойл, а в Бойле что-то проверять себе дороже, хотя после развала банд Мога и Поллока самые беззаконные головорезы там вроде бы поутихли. Поговаривали, что там верховодил теперь какой-то человек, ну да, свято место пусто не бывает. Быть может, тамошних веселых ребят прибрал к рукам Себастьян, старый знакомый и редкостно ловкий пройдоха. Считалось, что он работал на мистера Уиллоугсби, вот только Вирджил подозревал, что Себастьян просто позволял мистеру Уиллоугсби так думать. Но кем бы ни был новый главарь Бойла, его подонки устроили бы подонкам пришлым славную встречу. А пока суд да дело, может, удалось бы подлечить свое бренное тело. Хотя толку-то, ведь все равно никто за ним не вернется, и Виктория не знает, где он, и хорошо, незачем ей сюда соваться, а то с нее сталось бы полезть в эту дыру, это же Виктория… Виктория…

Вирджил вдруг понял, что валяется на полу, неловко скорчившись, и запекшимися губами шепчет имя Живущей. Пол казался ледяным, обычный камень таким не бывает. Тело колотил озноб, очертания ступенек и оконца наверху плыли и колебались. «Лугаир Громовик месяцами в пещере жил, и ничего», — подумал Вирджил, тщетно пытаясь собрать усилием воли две одинаковые призрачные решетки на окне в одну, но плотную. Наверное, не стоило так напрягаться, но пылающему от лихорадки разуму казалось невероятно важным вернуть четкость зрения, пусть даже ценой остатка телесных сил. В проклятой каменной кишке чувство времени попросту отказывало, и Вирджил не знал, сколько минут утекло, когда непокорная решетка вдруг сдвинулась в сторону вместе с дверью, и в подвал зашли трое. Идущий посередине поднял магический фонарь и воскликнул голосом старейшины Иоахима:

— Мальчик мой, что с тобой сделали!

«Брежу», — понял Вирджил и закрыл глаза.

***

В обиталище Лугаира Громовика дым висел в воздухе густым облаком, и запах стоял ровно такой, какой должен быть в пещере, где живет одинокий дварф, лишенный благ цивилизации вроде ванны и чистого клозета. Дварф, на секундочку, одетый в шкуры какой-то невиданной твари и отрастивший бородищу, в которой могло свить гнезда большое птичье семейство.

Вирджил старался дышать ртом и надеялся, что его бывшее подземное величество решит: незваный гость распахнул варежку от удивления. И в этом была бы большая доля правды, потому что Лугаир рассказывал о вещах поразительных. Вот это новости: дварфы изгнали целый клан, чтобы не ссориться с эльфами! Если бы последний дракон не сдох раньше, он бы сделал это сейчас.

Фигура короля-изгнанника дрожала в дыму костра — а может, Лугаир на самом деле вздрагивал, когда вспоминал о приговоре клану Черной Горы. И кто бы поручился, слезились ли его глаза из-за едкого дыма или Громовик плакал о своих несчастных подданных?.. Руки его лежали на древке чудовищных размеров топора, короткие толстые пальцы с силой сжимались и разжимались на полированной древесине. Но никаким оружием нельзя было разогнать призраков прошлого, Вирджил знал это по себе.

— Это все? — спросила Виктория так нежно, так ласково, словно говорила со своим стареньким дедушкой. Она сидела у костра, опираясь одной рукой о камни пещеры, а другой едва касаясь секирного древка. Весь ее облик дышал сочувствием, глаза ни на миг не отрывались от лица Лугаира.

Тот кивнул.

— Теперь ты знаешь мою тайну, странница, — хрипло сказал он. — Мин Горад может поведать тебе больше. Я же останусь здесь, в изгнании, переживать свой позор, потому что я изгнал своих подданных по слову чужаков.

Однако всем своим видом он кричал: переубеди меня! Вирджил не раз встречал таких прихожан у панариев. Поливая себя отборными ругательствами, честя себя последними словами, они просили взглядом: о, переубедите нас, скажите, что мы не так уж плохи, утешьте! Полюбите нас черненькими, раз уж беленьких из нас не вышло. Король дварфов был крепче рядового грешника из храма, иначе не продержался бы долго в добровольном изгнании, но сейчас Вирджил всеми порами чувствовал исходящее от него желание очиститься хотя бы в чужих глазах, раз не вышло в своих.

— Ты заслужил это, Лугаир Громовик, — сказала Виктория и встала, вытирая руку о подол платья. — Ты знаешь, что изгнание — еще мягкое наказание за предательство целого клана. Оставайся здесь, и пусть совесть раздавит тебя, раз уж мягкосердечные сородичи не посмели тебя осудить… ах да, они ведь и не знали, что произошло.

В дымной пелене под древними каменными сводами, которые Виктория едва не задевала макушкой, она как никогда походила на богиню — но не на воплощение Насредина, не на Живущую, а на Кайтан, какой ее изображали на древних гравюрах. Отблески костра делали ее кожу похожей на бронзу, а голос звенел, порождая эхо в темных углах, — так могла бы говорить ожившая статуя. Вирджил видел, как сжались пальцы Лугаира на древке секиры, и подобрался, готовый к драке. Но король-изгнанник не напал. Руки его упали вдоль тела. Он опустил голову, и глаза, только что блестевшие от слез, померкли, став похожими на две темные ямы.

— Ступай, странница, — глухо произнес он. — Ты узнала все, что хотела. Оставь меня. Больше я не произнесу ни слова.

Вирджил молчал, когда следом за Викторией пробирался, обдирая локти и спину, по слишком узкому для человека тайному лазу. Молчал, когда в тронном зале она раскланивалась с сыном Лугаира и учтиво благодарила его за помощь в поисках. Держал рот на замке, когда они шли широкими коридорами, изукрашенными барельефами и мозаиками. Но когда дворец клана Колеса остался позади, и сквознячок принес запах дыма и жареного мяса и едва заметный аромат трав из подземных клановых садов, Вирджил не выдержал:

— Но почему?!

Виктория не стала делать вид, что не поняла вопроса.

— Потому что он заслужил, — сказала она с легким удивлением, словно Вирджил был несмышленышем, который спрашивал, почему рыбка засыпает, если ее вынуть из реки. — Его сыну не позавидуешь, конечно, но что поделать, корона всегда тяжела.

— Вы говорили, что не интересуетесь делами дварфов, — напомнил Вирджил.

— Я и не интересуюсь. Но тот, кто предал собственную расу, чтобы угодить чужой, преступник. Чтобы это понять, не нужно быть в курсе тонкостей клановой политики.

— Значит, тот, кто однажды… ошибся, не заслуживает вашего снисхождения?

Вирджил остановился, и последние слова сказал уже в спину Виктории. Проклятье, он ведь собирался просто спросить о Лугаире. Сможет ли он когда-нибудь говорить о чьих-то ошибках и не вспоминать Лоуренса? О какую стенку надо постучаться, чтобы выбить из головы мысли о прошлом и больше не видеть дурных снов?

Кошмары приходили к нему не каждую ночь, как бывало когда-то, а редко — раз в три недели, в месяц. Последний приснился четыре дня назад, когда они впервые заночевали у клана Колеса. Может, человек не создан, чтобы ночевать под толщей камня, может, дело было в тяжелом ужине с мясом и пивом, а может, беспокойная вирджилова совесть сочла, что давненько его не терзала. Как обычно, ему приснилась комната на втором этаже в «Боевом петухе», куда Вирджил, обливаясь потом, ввалился в тот черный день. Он давно уже выучил свой сон до мельчайших подробностей, но не в силах был ничего изменить. Снова он прикрыл за собой скрипучую дверь и позвал: «Лоуренс! Лоуренс, нам срочно пора валить отсюда!» В который раз смахнул в карман какую-то мелочь, которая валялась на полке, обогнул рассохшийся шкаф и увидел на полу длинное худое тело брата с ровной дырочкой от пули во лбу. И, как тогда, не смог даже крикнуть, а повалился рядом на колени и страшно, сквозь стиснутые зубы завыл…

Вирджил вскинулся посреди ночи, не понимая еще, что вырвало его из объятий кошмара. Прохладные ладони касались его висков и горячих щек. Он открыл глаза и встретился взглядом с Викторией Уорригнтон. Должно быть, он поднял ее с постели своими воплями — из-под накинутого на узкие плечи дорожного плаща выглядывало кружево, которое могло быть только оторочкой ночной рубашки, но Вирджил был слишком измотан, чтобы думать о приличиях. Он был просто очень благодарен. И если бы Виктория спросила, в чем дело, он бы решился и рассказал ей все о себе, о брате, о своем позорном прошлом.

Какое счастье, что она ни о чем не спросила, а просто посидела рядом, а потом ускользнула, оставив Вирджила в компании раскатисто храпящего Гара. Иначе как он смог бы глядеть ей в глаза теперь?

А так он сумел выдержать взгляд Виктории, когда она обернулась.

— Моего снисхождения? — переспросила она. — Но зачем ему мое снисхождение? Разве я из клана Черной Горы? Разве мой народ он предал? Просто Лугаир готов плакаться каждому, кому хватит упорства дойти до его убежища. Даже если считать его поступок ошибкой, он мог бы исправить последствия этой ошибки. Стать мудрым и справедливым правителем, в котором нуждается его народ. Вместо этого Лугаир предпочел забиться в пещеру и хныкать там о своем горе, а все тяготы правления сбросить на плечи сына. Поступок, недостойный короля… и мужчины. Мужчина занялся бы делом. А Лугаир предпочел бегство.

— Я понял вас, мадам, — Вирджил медленно кивнул.

— Вот и прекрасно. Тогда ступай и расскажи новости остальным, я очень тороплюсь.

— В Тихие Воды?

— В прачечную, должна же здесь быть хоть одна. Мне срочно нужно отдать в стирку платье!


	7. Chapter 7

По телу поверх одежды скользили руки, и там, где они прикасались, боль пропадала, и Вирджил замер, чтобы не спугнуть это невероятное ощущение. Казалось, что чужие пальцы лепят, как из размягченной глины, из его истерзанного тела новое, сильное и здоровое. Руки исчезли, но боль не вернулась. Он осторожно поерзал, приготовившись к вспышке под ребрами или раскаленному кому в животе, но обошлось.

— Лучше полежи пока, пусть заклинания еще поработают.

Услышав этот голос, Вирджил поступил наперекор совету: резко сел и распахнул глаза. Слух его не обманул. Да и зрение тоже — рядом на коленях стоял старейшина Иоахим в своем неизменном залатанном плаще и растирал старческие узловатые пальцы, как всегда после трудного лечения.

— Отец Иоахим, — прошептал Вирджил и замолчал, чтобы не разрыдаться.

Старый жрец кивнул и улыбнулся. Вирджил с бесконечным умилением рассматривал каждую морщинку доброго лица. Он чувствовал себя так, словно после долгого и трудного перехода попал домой, где горит огонь в очаге, и кровать застелена чистыми простынями, и умопомрачительно пахнет рагу в котелке, и солнечный свет широкими полосами ложится на скобленые деревянные полы и обеденный стол. У него никогда не было такого дома, зато была фантазия, которой только и стоило спасаться в вонючем подвале.

В подвале!..

Вирджил пошевелился и понял, что руки у него развязаны. Он скосил глаза — двое бандитов стояли по обе стороны двери, привалившись к косяку. Один скрестил руки на груди, второй вертел в пальцах пуговицу собственной куртки. Позиция наверху давала им преимущество, об оружии и прочем и говорить нечего было, так что рассчитывать надо было только на внезапность.

— Отец Иоахим, — простонал Вирджил, изо всех сил стараясь сойти за человека, близкого к смерти. Собственно, таковым он совсем недавно и был. Должно было получаться убедительно.

— Да? — старейшина склонился ниже, и Вирджил еле слышно шепнул:

— Мой — левый, ваш — правый.

Он взметнулся с пола одним движением, не успев даже порадоваться тому, как снова слушается тело, и вихрем взлетел по лестнице. Но еще быстрее было заклинание каменного снаряда, и левый бандит схватился за лицо. Между его короткими пальцами брызнула кровь. Как всегда, в драке обострилось зрение, и Вирджил четко разглядел в полумраке бледную и не слишком чистую шею, острый кадык и поросший рыжей щетиной подбородок, задравшийся от удара. Путь к зыбкому свету за дверью был открыт.

Вирджила так резко дернули за шиворот, что рубаха впилась в горло, вырвав у него громкий хрип. Его завертело, ноги потеряли опору, и он кубарем скатился со ступенек. Удар о каменный пол едва не выбил из него дух, который старейшина Иоахим с таким старанием возвращал в бренное тело.

— Ах ты, падла!

Вирджил увидел, как вниз по лестнице широкими скачками несется швырнувший его бандит и понял, что стараниям старейшины суждено пропасть втуне. С такими лицами бьют смертным боем. Выше на ступеньках сипел отведавший камня головорез, размазывающий кровь по физиономии.

— Хватит!

Надвигающуюся смерть закрыл залатанный плащ. Старейшина заслонил собой Вирджила, который, кряхтя, пытался подняться.

— Довольно, — сказал старейшина Иоахим. — Достаточно драк на сегодня.

Вирджил так и видел, как старик отлетает в сторону от удара здоровенной ручищи, и даже успел что-то невнятно прохрипеть, когда бандит остановился, как лошадь, у которой резко натянули поводья, только громкого «тпрррру!» не хватало. Больше всего это походило на священный сюжет вроде «святой пророк наставляет грешника на путь истинный праведным словом». Вообще-то только для старых писаний и легенд этот сюжет и годился. В реальной жизни такие штуки никогда не срабатывали.

— Мой нос! — гнусаво причитал противник Вирджила. — С-сука, он сломал мне нос!

— Дай мне осмотреть твой нос, сын мой.

Старейшина неспешно поднялся по лестнице, и раненый повернулся к свету и запрокинул голову, даже не пикнув, когда узловатые пальцы взяли его за подбородок. Между пальцами пробивался свет — заклинания белой некромантии всегда светились.

Второй бандит грубо перевернул Вирджила на живот, и у того вместо очередной идиллической картинки «святой исцеляет раны грешника» перед глазами оказался грязный пол. Попытка к бегству дорого обошлась едва вылеченному телу — приходилось расплачиваться тошнотой и звоном в ушах. Бандит заломил ему руки за спину и принялся обматывать веревкой.

— В этом нет нужды, — услышал Вирджил голос старейшины Иоахима.

— Простите, святой отец, уж больно прыткий этот ваш…

— Дайте нам поговорить наедине. Под мою ответственность.

— А если он опять… того? Вам-то ничего не будет, а с нас бошки поснимают.

— Ничего страшного не случится. Я об этом позабочусь.

Хватка разжалась. Вирджил ткнулся лбом в пол и зажмурился. Ему хотелось, чтобы все происходящее было сном. Наваждением. Чьей-то шуткой — жестокой, ужасной, но все-таки шуткой. Потому что если это была правда, то слишком страшная — страшнее кулаков Майло и Пекки.

Старейшину не связали. Позволили вылечить своего послушника. Бандиты выполняли его приказы, пусть и с оговорками…

«Не рекомендую вам лезть напролом», — пришли Вирджилу на ум слова Чезвика — да уж, рекомендациям тут умели следовать. Поаплодировал бы такой изворотливости, да руки связали. Если бы пленник не оказался слишком прытким и не попытался вырваться, тогда… что тогда?

А главное: почему?..

Вопрос, за что это все ему лично, Вирджил отмел как несущественный. Что он не принадлежал к числу счастливчиков и любимцев судьбы, ежу было понятно.

По полу прошелестели шаги — так шуршат монашеские сандалии. Послышалось негромкое кряхтение, щелчок — в старости надо садиться осторожнее, колени-то уже подводят. Запястий коснулось что-то холодное, и Вирджил почувствовал, как распались его путы. Он так и лежал лбом в пол. Под веками закипали слезы.

— Вирджил…

Он не пошевелился.

Ласковая рука легла на его затылок и провела по волосам. Этого Вирджил уже не вынес — рывком перевернулся, дернулся, как выброшенная на берег рыба.

— И вы с ними! Вы!.. Почему?!

Взгляд старейшины полнился печалью и беспокойством, и от этого Вирджилу хотелось колотиться затылком о стену, потому что он не мог принять сочувствия от пособника уродов, которые пытали его и выворачивали наизнанку, как белье. И отмахнуться тоже не мог, потому что это ведь был старейшина Иоахим, наставник, приютивший его без колебаний в самые черные дни вирджиловой жизни. Вирджил подавился очередным «почему?» и глухо застонал, не в силах облечь в слова бурлящие в груди чувства.

— Я вовсе не…

— Я думал, вас схватили. Что вы тоже тут пленник. А вы командуете этими ублюдками. Да еще и лечите их, хотя тут вешать надо каждого второго!

— Вирджил! — в голосе старейшины впервые мелькнул намек на гнев. — По-твоему, мне нужно было отказать в помощи человеку лишь потому, что у него есть грехи на совести? Отвернуться? Тебя ли я слышу?

Вирджил опустил глаза, не вынеся упрека. Не ему было судить, кто достоин помощи, а кто нет. И старейшина Иоахим поступал так, как пристало доброму панарию. Для него не было большой разницы между головорезом с разбитым носом и другим головорезом, который однажды ворвался в храм и упал за порогом, потому что дальше ноги отказались нести. Старейшина был кругом прав. Просто…

Просто даже самому отчаянному грешнику хочется, чтобы кто-то был на его стороне всегда. И Вирджилу хотелось. А ведь стоило сообразить, что второго Лоуренса в этом мире нет и не будет.

— Я вовсе не оправдываю того, что с тобой сделали, мой мальчик, — мягко сказал старейшина. — Если бы я знал, что ты здесь…

— Велели бы прекратить? — хмыкнул Вирджил и отполз в сторону, упираясь локтями и пятками в пол. — Значит, вы и правда на их стороне?..

— Я всегда на одной и той же стороне. Ты прекрасно ее знаешь, о ней говорят все священные книги.

Старейшина Иоахим скрестил перед собой ноги и положил руки на колени. Точно так же он садился в своей келье, когда принимал у себя послушников для разговора, и сидеть так мог часами. Видеть его в этой привычной позе на заляпанном кровью и грязью полу было странно, неправдоподобно, как будто кто-то вырезал портрет почтенного жреца из одной картинки и наложил на другую, с подвалом.

— На одной и той же, — повторил старейшина. — Выслушай меня, Вирджил, и ты поймешь, что это и твоя сторона. Ведь ты панарий и добрый человек.

— Сомневаюсь, что пойму, — фыркнул тот. — Насчет доброты судить не берусь, но я человек простой, мне сложно возлюбить тех, кто бьет меня с размаху по почкам.

— Этого не должно было случиться. Просто выслушай меня. Прошу тебя, мой мальчик.

Первым порывом Вирджила было сказать: нет. Заткнуть уши, заорать какую-нибудь непристойную песню из уличного прошлого. Однако часть его души жаждала объяснений. Если бы старейшине Иоахиму удалось поставить пошатнувшийся мир своего ученика обратно на место, Вирджил бы с радостью принял любое наказание за грех неверия. Он засопел и не сказал ни слова.

— Три недели назад в местечке Лосиная Роща недалеко от Дернхольма прогремел взрыв, — начал старейшина Иоахим, и Вирджил моргнул. Он ждал какого угодно начала, но не сводки новостей. — В Лосиной Роще находится… находилась крупнейшая школа магии в Камбрии. Библиотечное крыло выгорело дотла. Погибли люди… в том числе ученики-подростки, почти дети… Я был там, Вирджил. Я видел, как выносили трупы. Даже заклинания воскрешения здесь были бессильны. Можно было лишь облегчить участь тех, кому повезло остаться в живых.

Вирджил молчал.

— Сначала подумали, что кто-то из учеников или даже старших магов не справился с заклинанием. Однако потом возникли сомнения. В библиотечном крыле никто никогда не творил заклинаний, это было слишком рискованно. Когда погибли живые души, кощунственно говорить об иных потерях, но ведь в библиотеке хранились ценнейшие свитки, содержимое которых уже не восстановить. Любой маг, даже самый молодой, поискал бы другое место для экспериментов. Начали копать. И нашли остатки бомбы. Взрыв был подстроен технологами.

— Святой отец, это… — подал голос Вирджил, который решительно ничего не понимал. Взрыв был в далеко в Камбрии, а он сидел в подвале где-то в Каладоне. Что общего было у сгоревшего библиотечного крыла и двух очаровательных полуогров, которые месили Вирджила, как опытная стряпуха — тесто?!

Старейшина Иоахим поднял ладонь, призывая к молчанию.

— Когда о взрыве узнали здесь, в Каладоне, многие ужаснулись. Я немедленно отправился в Лосиную Рощу, а по невероятному совпадению вскоре на улице нашли тебя… Охваченное страхом существо способно на многое… если бы не взрыв, никто бы не стал избивать тебя. К сожалению, есть те, кто считает, что жестокость требует ответной жестокости…

— Подождите! — не выдержал Вирджил. — Это уже чересчур, отец Иоахим! Если вашим приятелям нужно кого-то избить до полусмерти, чтобы перестать ссаться в штаны, то почему этим кто-то должен быть я?! То есть я очень сочувствую и все такое, но чьи-то нервы — не повод мордовать меня тут! Что я-то сделал?! В жизни не был в этой Лосиной Роще и уж точно никаких школ не взрывал! Я даже не технолог!

— Конечно, не технолог, — старейшина Иоахим тяжело вздохнул. — И никто не считает тебя виновным во взрыве.

— Тогда почему…

— Скорее всего, — старейшина слегка наклонился вперед и посмотрел Вирджилу в глаза, — за взрывом стоит твоя недавняя спутница. Виктория Уоррингтон — участница Технологического Заговора.


	8. Chapter 8

— Чего?.. — вырвалось у Вирджила. Отец Иоахим так значительно произносил слова «Технологический Заговор», что дураку было понятно: штука это важная и пишется с прописных букв. Вот только Вирджил ни о каком заговоре — или даже Заговоре — ничего никогда не слышал.

— Цель Технологического Заговора, — раздельно сказал старейшина, — уничтожение магии и превознесение технологии как единственной движущей силы мира.

— И мадам?..

— Мне жаль говорить это, Вирджил, — старейшина наклонил голову, в белом свете фонаря его морщинистое лицо походило на скомканную бумагу. — Но Виктория Уоррингтон одна из самых опасных заговорщиц.

Вирджил даже не пытался сдержать смех — понял, что дело это гиблое, все равно не удастся. Он хохотал, откинувшись на локти, задрав лицо к потолку, и все его тело сотрясалось от раскатов смеха, в котором он сам слышал что-то безумное. Что ж, чтобы вся эта история оказалась правдой, кто-то из них троих должен был быть сумасшедшим: или отец Иоахим, или Виктория, или сам Вирджил. Лично он чувствовал, что опасно близок к потере рассудка. Смех извергался из него, как вода из фонтана, только вместо ласкающего слух журчания под каменными сводами разносилось утробное бульканье, всхлипы и подвывание.

Сухие жилистые руки обхватили Вирджила, крепко обняли, не встретив сопротивления. Старейшина Иоахим держал его в объятиях, как ребенка, бормотал: «Тихо, тихо, все хорошо», — пока бурный поток смеха не иссяк наконец.

— Ох, елкин корень, — простонал Вирджил, когда вновь обрел возможность говорить, — мадам — заговорщица!.. Разрушительница основ! И Древний храм — тоже она… вот Ториан-то удивился бы…

Он отстранился, кое-как сел прямо и потер лицо ладонями.

— Я ждал, что тебе трудно будет поверить…

— Да потому что это чушь собачья!

— Вирджил!

— Простите, отец Иоахим, — Вирджил немного опомнился. — Но я и подумать не мог, что мадам ищут, просто потому что она — технолог!

— Не просто технолог, — мягко сказал старейшина. — Заговорщики — не просто технологи. Они фанатики, для которых баланс сил — пустой звук. Магия — не часть общей гармонии, а цепи на руках. Маги — не существа, наделенные разумом и душой, а досадная помеха на пути у цивилизации. Заговорщикам кажется, что стоит им уничтожить магию, как мир начнет стремительно развиваться, следуя путями технологии.

— Бред какой-то… — Вирджил прислонился к ножке стола. — Кто может поверить в такой бред?

Хотелось закрыть глаза, а открыв, обнаружить себя где-нибудь в Мерцающем лесу, или в горах, или на худой конец в Морбиханских пустошах. Чтобы трещали дрова в костре, и Гар ставил на огонь медный кофейник, и Джейна о чем-то спорила с Торианом в их неподражаемой манере: он ей одно слово, она ему — десять. Только Джейне Ториан спускал прозвище «варвар»… наверное, потому что для нее варварами были все, кто ничего не смыслил в химии, гербологии, физике и электричестве. И чтобы Виктория улыбалась, слушая их и почесывая за ушами верного Болвана…

— Даже у самой странной и страшной идеи находятся последователи, Вирджил, если ее излагают талантливые проповедники.

— Пусть так, сумасшедших в мире много. Но при чем здесь мадам? Отец Иоахим, она никогда слова не говорила против магии! Я ни за что не поверю, что она приехала в Камбрию, заложила бомбу…

— Если бы все было так просто… Ты знаешь, что сейчас происходит в Камбрии?

— Нет, — буркнул Вирджил. — Что там может происходить, в этом захолустье? Урожаи упали? Свиньи пороситься перестали?

— Да, захолустье… — протянул отец Иоахим. — А скажи-ка мне вот что… Когда вы были на Острове Отчаяния, ты видел узника по имени Максимилиан?

— Видел, — Вирджил начинал злиться, потому что старейшина перескакивал с предмета на предмет, как кузнечик. — Мы заносили ему самогон из картошки. На этом самогоне тоже кто-то подорвался?!

***

Хижина была явно маловата, чтобы разместить с удобством шесть человек и одного пса, но как-то они все-таки втиснулись в нее. Джейна увлекла в уголок Синтию Боггс, которую взяла под крылышко сразу после знакомства, и вскоре девушки уже вовсю шептались, как закадычные подружки. Гар, захватив маленький коптящий светильник, разместился в другом углу с фривольным романом. Вирджил не в первый раз удивился тому, как Гар не устает таскать с собой лишнюю тяжесть — в его сумке уже скопилась маленькая библиотека. Болвана в хижину не пустили, и он бегал снаружи, гоняя местную недружелюбную живность.

Виктории хозяин хижины, старик Максимилиан, предложил свою неказистую кровать, но та отказалась. Теперь она сидела на узком подоконнике и в проникающем снаружи лунном свете выглядела легким призраком. Ее светлые волосы отливали серебром, тускло светилось шитье на корсаже, бледные руки казались фарфоровыми, как у искусно сделанной куклы. Лицо укрывала тень, из-за чего Виктория еще больше походила на гостью из потустороннего мира. Вирджилу вдруг показалось, что зайди луна за тучи — и Виктория растворится в темноте навсегда, и от этой глупой мысли у него неожиданно сильно забилось сердце. Впрочем, не его одного заворожило зрелище Виктории Уоррингтон у окна.

— Да, лунный свет воистину способен украсить все живущее на земле. Хотя вам, мадам, украшения не нужны, — произнес Максимилиан с напыщенностью, которая, как ни странно, не делала его смешным.

— «Лунный свет»? — засмеялась Виктория. — Уж не намекаете ли вы, что я по дороге приложилась к посланному вам кувшинчику? Даю слово, что даже не нюхала содержимое!

Максимилиан тоже засмеялся и вытащил пробку из грубого глиняного кувшина, ради которого и затевался опасный поход через половину острова, населенного всевозможной кусачей, летучей, зубастой, когтистой и громкоголосой живностью. Рисковать жизнью, чтобы доставить старику бутылку самогона из картошки… и получить в награду такую же бутылку. Вирджил уже не задавал вопросов и привычно решил и на этот раз считать мотивы Живущей чем-то вроде «промысла божьего».

— Думаю, вам стоит узнать, ради чего вы проделали такой путь, — сказал Максимилиан. — Убедитесь, что Нориан — мастер своего дела. Здесь его ремесло нужнее многих других… Прошу. К сожалению, не могу предложить достойной посуды.

— Может, не стоит? — заколебался Вирджил, которому вовсе не улыбалось дегустировать картофельный самогон. — То есть… вы ведь не знаете, когда вам смогут доставить следующую партию, стоит ли переводить такую ценность на нас?

Виктория качнула ногой и незаметно пихнула его носком ботинка в бедро.

— Здесь это действительно ценность, мастер Вирджил, — сказал Максимилиан. — Но еще большая ценность — достойная компания для трапезы… или распивания напитков, если на то пошло. Мне уже давно не выпадало такого шанса. Не откажите, порадуйте старика.

— С удовольствием, — сказала Виктория.

Ей и достался первый глоток. В том, как тонкие пальцы обвивали горлышко кувшина, а ладонь другой руки поддерживала донышко, было что-то неестественное. В свете луны на маленьких руках Виктории не было видно следов пороха, и казалось, что самогон пьет ребенок или ангел.

— О-о, — сказала она, попробовав. Максимилиан довольно засмеялся.

Виктория передала кувшин Вирджилу, который неслышно вздохнул — в жизни ему доводилось пробовать разное дрянное пойло, но никто не говорил, что ему это нравилось. Он решился и отхлебнул из кувшина. Как и полагается пойлу, которое гнал в убогой хижине невесть из чего старый каторжник, на вкус самогон был ужасен. Но когда он прокатился по горлу Вирджила, гадкий вкус внезапно пропал, по телу разлился жар, а легкое покалывание, оставшееся на языке, стало даже приятным. Вирджил крякнул, сел на пол и протянул кувшин Гару.

«Лунный свет» сделал три круга по комнате, прежде чем последние капли достались Максимилиану. Вирджил попытался сесть удобнее и вдруг чуть не завалился набок — самогон оказался коварным и бил в голову и ноги разом. Перед глазами все медленно покачивалось, по жилам бежало нежное тепло. В свете корявого глиняного светильника было видно, как Синтия Боггс опустила голову на колени Джейны, и та перебирает короткие темные волосы новой подруги. Опьяневшая Синтия неловко подняла руку и положила ладонь на щеку Джейны, та довольно улыбнулась и потерлась по-кошачьи об эту ладонь. Вирджилу стало неловко, он отвел глаза и тут же столкнулся взглядом с Гаром. Гар осклабился и подмигнул, Вирджил не ответил. Нет, он и раньше подозревал в Джейне некоторые… склонности, но вовсе не стремился проверять свои догадки. Он снова невольно покосился на парочку в углу. Синтия запустила руку в волосы Джейны, растрепав ей прическу, а та поигрывала шнурком на лифе подруги, проводя кончиком по худой загорелой шее. Синтия тихо хихикала и ежилась от щекотки. Вирджил не знал, куда деть глаза.

— Хочется потрогать, да? — раздался голос Виктории, и Вирджила подбросило на месте. Он торопливо и неловко отвернулся, надеясь только, что в темной хижине не будет заметен его лихорадочный румянец.

Хвала небесам, Виктория говорила не о нем.

Она по-прежнему сидела на окне, одетая в холодное сияние, но теперь протягивала на ладонях револьвер старику Максимилиану. Максимилиан застыл перед ней, бессильно опустив руки вдоль тела. Лунные лучи, проскальзывающие в окно над макушкой Виктории, серебрили его редкие волосы, и казалось, что старик носит широкий венец.

— Хотите, верно? — Виктория говорила тихо, проникновенно, и Вирджил подумал, что кроме него, сидевшего ближе всех, и Максимилиана, никто не слышал слов. — Подержать в руках то, что погубило Камбрию. То, из-за чего погибли Драконьи Рыцари.

— Камбрию погубили не ружья, — так же тихо сказал Максимилиан. Он не отрывал взгляда от револьвера. — Недальновидность. Отсталость. Упрямство. Все это убивает надежнее пуль. Что по сравнению с этим твоя игрушка…

Вирджил привалился затылком к бревенчатой стене. Перед глазами все плавно кружилось, словно он ехал на гигантской карусели, и вместе с ним ехал Гар со своей книжкой, парочка в углу, стены и худой тюфяк, и только Виктория и Максимилиан не двигались, словно были центром этого вращения.

Виктория тихо засмеялась.

— Я надеялась, что вы так скажете. Но тогда вы должны понимать, что король Претор душит Камбрию своими руками.

— Кто ты? — Максимилиан поднял глаза и посмотрел ей в лицо. — Зачем ты бередишь мои раны разговорами о прошлом Камбрии и ее постыдном настоящем?

Все поплыло и закружилось еще быстрее. Вирджил закрыл глаза. Он не знал, на самом деле услышал следующие фразы, или их нашептал подступающий сон.

— Я протягиваю вам будущее Камбрии. Будущее, которое еще может стать великим. Возьмите его в руки, Максимилиан.


	9. Chapter 9

— По Камбрии прокатилась волна бунтов, — сказал старейшина Иоахим. — Лианна Пел Дар во всеуслышание объявила, что Камбрии нужен истинный король, а Претор — самозванец на троне. Истинным же королем молва называет Максимилиана…

Вирджил сжал пальцами виски.

— Максимилиана? — тупо переспросил он. — Старика Максимилиана?

— Он не такой уж и старик. Лишения прибавили ему лет, но если он добьется своего, то наверняка расплатится за каждый день своего заключения. И, конечно, снимет запрет на использование технологии в Камбрии. А если Претор и останется на троне, обескровленная, разоренная войной Камбрия еще нескоро оправится. Видишь, чем обернулся ваш визит к одинокому узнику?

— Мы просто занесли ему посылку!

— А потом просто рассказали о его страданиях Лианне Пел Дар? — старейшина покачал головой. — У молодой Лианны горячая кровь. Дочь рыцаря Пел Дара — прекрасный воин и прирожденная предводительница. И теперь она губит Камбрию, думая, что ведет ее к величию. Одаренные люди часто страдают от гордыни, как бы Лианну не погубили ее амбиции…

Вирджил сглотнул.

— Но ведь это Лианна Пел Дар, а не Виктория Уоррингтон подняла восстание, — сказал он и сам услышал, как вяло и неубедительно прозвучали его слова. Ему хотелось привести какой-нибудь довод, который разрушил бы все домыслы старейшины Иоахима, но почему-то все дельные мысли разбегались, как тараканы по углам. Хуже того, всплывшие в памяти воспоминания, в которых Вирджил даже не был уверен, до того они походили на сон или пьяный бред, подтачивали его уверенность в том, что Виктория не могла быть ни в чем замешана.

Отец Иоахим покачал головой.

— Я ведь не зря сказал, что Виктория Уоррингтон — одна из самых опасных заговорщиц. Она все время остается в тени и не пачкает собственных рук. Она никогда не преступает опасной черты, а только подталкивает к ней других. Ты прав: в Камбрии у всех на устах сейчас имя Лианны Пел Дар, которая тихо оплакивала отца, пока Виктория Уоррингтон не постучалась в ее дверь. И теперь у Лианны руки в крови по локоть, и она закончит жизнь на плахе, если попадется людям Претора. А вот леди Уоррингтон никто ничего не сможет предъявить. Она идет своей дорогой. Ее считают обаятельной, очаровательной, добродетельной женщиной, но за ней по пятам следуют хаос и разрушение. Не спорь, — резко сказал старейшина, когда Вирджил вскинулся и уже открыл рот. — Давай-ка лучше вспомним ваше путешествие с самого начала. Сначала вы пришли в Туманные Холмы…

Вирджил слегка смутился. Свое пребывание в Туманных Холмах он не очень любил вспоминать по простой причине: они с Викторией на пару ограбили там банк. Робкие возражения Виктория отмела сходу: «Я не для того выжила при крушении дирижабля, чтобы умирать от голода. Если ты настолько щепетилен, поищи себе другое воплощение Насредина». Вирджил прикусил язык и честно стоял на стреме, пока Живущая трудилась над сейфом. Поступок был не из тех, которые приличествуют благонравному панарию, так что… не любил Вирджил вспоминать Туманные Холмы.

— Там леди Уоррингтон сдала властям местного мага по имени Джонгл Данн, — продолжил Иоахим, и Вирджил хлопнул глазами: это-то здесь при чем?

— Наставник, этот чокнутый хотел нанять нас, чтобы взорвать местный паровой двигатель! По-вашему, нужно было согласиться? Или подождать, пока он сам это сделает?! Виктория предотвратила катастрофу!

— Джонгл Данн никогда не решился бы сам повредить двигатель, а если бы и попытался, то не смог бы нанести большого вреда, потому что совершенно не разбирается в технике. Я говорил с ним в тюрьме. Он чудак, но чудак безобидный. Виктория Уоррингтон спровоцировала его. Вызвала на откровенность, притворно посочувствовала, и Джонгл растаял и пошел на риск. Если бы не леди Уоррингтон, он так бы и сидел в своей лавочке, ворчал на вошедшую в моду технологию и колдовал помаленьку. Теперь лавка закрыта, Джонгл в тюрьме, а ехать в такую глушь маги не рвутся, зато паровой двигатель работает исправно. В Туманных Холмах баланс сил нарушился в пользу технологии.

Вирджил вспомнил коротышку Джонгла. Вспомнил его открытое круглое лицо, румяные щеки, между которыми торчала пуговка носа, маленькие темные глазки. Когда он говорил о паровом двигателе, его голос становился жалобным, почти плачущим, он потирал пухлые ручки в заговоренных кольцах и воздевал их к небу. «Чего же вы хотите от нас, мистер Данн?» — спросила тогда Виктория с улыбкой. Джонгл сбился, оглядел ее — с револьвером и сумкой патронов на поясе — и завопил: «Машины! Машины разрушают машины! Может, вы и можете тут помочь…»

— Знаете, наставник, — проворчал Вирджил, — если по-вашему выходит, что посадить в каталажку парня, которому в голову пришло устроить взрыв, — это дурное дело, то побольше бы таких дурных дел в Аркануме.

— Допустим, — вздохнул Иоахим. Он неотрывно смотрел на Вирджила, и это был странный взгляд, под которым хотелось ощупать собственное лицо, а то вдруг нос набок съехал или глаза перекосило. — Потом вы добрались до Таранта. После вашего там появления прервался древний магический род Скайлеров…

— Они были бессовестными ублюдками! Если бы они были технологами, Виктория не стала бы их оправдывать!

— Если бы, если бы… Ты часто говоришь за леди Уоррингтон, Вирджил. Берешься судить, что бы она сделала, а что нет. Настолько доверяешь ей…

— Я панарий, — пересохшими губами произнес Вирджил.

— Только ли в этом дело? В новом явлении Насредина? Скажи себе, ты следуешь за Живущей или просто…

— Отец Иоахим!

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и Вирджил не выдержал первым. Он опустил голову, глядя в пол. Темные брызги крови на грязных камнях красиво поблескивали в дрожащем свете магического фонаря.

Желтое платье. Мягкое свечение лампы и блики на револьвере.«Мне нет никакого дела до мертвых дварфов…»Выбившийся из прически локон струится по белой шее. Тонкие пальцы перебирают плотные листы. «Вирджил, что с тобой? Голова?»

Голова и теперь готова была лопнуть, только драчливый Магнус был ни при чем.

— Как бы там ни было, Скайлеры погибли, а их архивы пропали… — после паузы продолжил старейшина Иоахим. — А леди Уоррингтон отправилась к Гилберту Бейтсу.

— Бейтс-то чем не угодил? Или вы и его считаете заговорщиком?

— Зачем же так? Бейтсу и при балансе сил отлично живется… Однако он крупнейшая фигура в современной промышленности. И тут какая-то девица с улицы легко проходит к нему, как к себе домой!..

***

По укрытой ковровой дорожкой лестнице с перилами красного дерева легко взбегала Виктория Уоррингтон, подобрав подол. Вирджил не без труда догнал ее на ступеньках и спросил:

— А что вы наплели капитану охраны, мадам? Я думал, он даст нам от ворот поворот, а он до сих пор во фрунт вытянувшись стоит.

Виктория тихо засмеялась:

— Сказала, что старинная подруга хозяина. Из университета.

Вирджил споткнулся. Гилберту Бейтсу по всем прикидкам было не меньше семидесяти. В каком университете этот старый хрен мог учиться одновременно с девицей на третьем десятке?

— И капитана ничего не смутило?

— Смутило, но теперь он верит, что мне шестьдесят два, а выгляжу хорошо благодаря чудесным пилюлям от гербалистов. Пусть Анна поправит свои дела, у нее скоро вывеска обрушится от ветхости.

— Но… — Вирджил задумался, — во времена молодости Бейтса еще и университетов не открыли!

Виктория остановилась на верхней ступеньке и посмотрела на запыхавшегося спутника в кои-то веки сверху вниз.

— Вирджил, — ласково сказала она, — какое счастье, дорогой мой, что капитан считает хуже тебя. На его месте ты бы уже заломил мне руки и обыскал.

Вирджил подавился следующей фразой, а когда откашлялся, Виктория уже выскользнула из коридора за тяжелую дубовую дверь, и старческий голос произнес: «Что? Кто вы вообще такая?!»

***

— Быть обаятельной женщиной — не преступление, — упрямо сказал Вирджил.

— Конечно. Но капитан охраны не должен запросто поддаваться женским чарам, слабовольных не берут охранять важных персон. Не могло ли быть проще? Виктория Уоррингтон назвала условленный пароль, и перед ней тут же открылась дверь?

— И это проще?..

— Разве нет? Разве договориться заранее труднее, чем обмануть старого солдата, который охраняет своего хозяина больше двадцати лет?

— Ага, и вступить для этого в тайное общество. Так можно и сказать, что мадам провела сеанс гипноза, помахав перед капитаном карманными часами. Нет, отец Иоахим, все это — просто совпадения.

— Ты так упорно не желаешь видеть правды, что я уже не знаю, что сделать, чтобы ты открыл глаза… Нужно ли говорить о Воровском Подполье? О магических артефактах, которые по странному совпадению стали пропадать у хозяев, когда Виктория Уоррингтон прибыла в Тарант? Или на это ты тоже закрывал глаза, Вирджил?

***

Серебряные заклепки на куртке горели огнем. Сияли начищенные до блеска щегольские ботинки. Сверкала полоска очень белых зубов между растянутыми в улыбке полными губами. Искрились перстни на длинных пальцах, пускала солнечные зайчики оттянувшая ухо серьга. Даже щеточка набриолиненных черных усов поблескивала на солнце. Весь Тадеус Майнор, связной Подполья в Таранте, сверкал, как ювелирная витрина, и от его сияния у Вирджила немедля начинала болеть голова и ныть все зубы разом.

— Вики, — промурлыкал Майнор, небрежно опираясь на дверной косяк, и от фамильярности этого обращения у Вирджила зачесались кулаки, — Вики, ты просто бестия. Учти, я говорю это от всего сердца и с восхищением…

— И чего же ты хочешь добиться от меня грубой лестью? — Виктория стояла на пороге, посмеивалась и вовсе не торопилась покинуть это… преступное логово. Хотя, казалось бы, чего впустую болтать: отдали заказанную побрякушку, забрали плату, пора и честь знать! Не для Живущей строили притон на Килтон Бенд, и Вирджил каждый раз спрашивал себя, так ли им нужны деньги, чтобы портить себе репутацию, появляясь здесь.

— Грубой? Вики, птичка, я не позволил бы себе быть с тобой грубым ни в чем, даже в своих порочных мыслях. Эти ловкие ручки достойны того, чтобы их воспели все поэты современности. Но я не понимаю, Вики, совсем не понимаю, почему эти ручки не хотят потрогать одну занятную машинку, хотя за эту машинку готовы платить золотом серьезные люди.

— Я ведь уже сказала, Тадеус: заказ на прототип двигателя не возьму.

— Но так и не сказала, почему, и я все еще склонен считать это легким кокетством.

— Сказано же тебе, — рявкнул Вирджил, — не будем мы этого делать! Поищи кого-нибудь среди своих ухорезов. Авось не переломятся!

Спорщики обернулись и посмотрели на него, Майнор ухмыльнулся:

— Так вот в чем дело? Преданный пес не пускает хозяйку гулять по ночам?

Вирджил сжал кулаки, но тут Виктория спорхнула с порога и встала между ним и Майнором.

— Тадеус, я в некотором смысле работаю на Бейтса. Воровать за его спиной с его же фабрики новое изобретение противоречит профессиональной этике.

— И все? — Майнор слегка наклонился вперед, словно хотел найти в глазах Виктории ответы на вопросы.

— А может быть, — медленно проговорила та, — мной руководят соображения об общественном благе. Может, я считаю, что, оставаясь на фабрике, прототип принесет больше пользы, чем в руках твоих серьезных людей, среди которых вряд ли есть второй Бейтс.

— Что?.. — Майнор растерянно моргнул, и Вирджил злорадно усмехнулся: так его!  
Виктория рассмеялась.

— Боже, Тадеус, да я шучу! Мне просто не хочется вытаскивать через окно громадную, грохочущую, грязную штуку. А потом еще и нести ее через весь город ночью, когда на улицах опасно. Мое дело — украшения, духи, свитки… Поищи кого-нибудь повыше и посильнее. Кроме того, на фабрике полно охраны, а на убийства я не подписываюсь.

— Вижу, ты настроена серьезно, — Майнор вздохнул. — Жаль, жаль, но не смею настаивать. С нетерпением буду ждать нашей новой встречи.

Он поднес руку Виктории к губам, и Вирджил сердито фыркнул, развернулся и поспешил прочь по улице. Этот лощеный ублюдок был невыносим! Он смел развязно разговаривать с Викторией Уоррингтон, стоять почти вплотную, целовать руки! Что за гребаная наглость! Вирджил никогда бы себе такого не позволил.


	10. Chapter 10

— Не знаю я никакого Подполья и знать не хочу, — отрезал Вирджил и отвернулся, чтобы не смотреть наставнику в глаза. И вдруг его осенило. — А откуда вы все это знаете, отец Иоахим?!

Молчание было ему ответом.

— Вы следили за ней, — медленно проговорил Вирджил. — Следили и все сообщали этим… И я, дурак, слал вам весточки о Живущей… Стойте! Это ведь вы сказали мелкому поганцу, что Виктория Уоррингтон — Живущая?! Я-то думал, откуда он взял, мы об этом на каждом углу не орали! А это вы…

— Вирджил…

— Что — Вирджил?! Вы сами послали меня за ней! Сами говорили о пророчестве и возрождении Насредина! А на самом деле вам нужен был шпион…, но вы же панарий! Как вы могли?!

— Хватит!

Старейшина Иоахим рывком поднялся на ноги, из-под его подошв вылетело сухое облачко пыли. Он нервически сплетал и расплетал пальцы, складывающиеся в самые разные сложные фигуры. Обычно звучный голос дребезжал, как металлические пластины, сброшенные в колодец.

— Ты думаешь, я не сомневался? Не спрашивал себя, верно ли поступаю? Мне было известно, что на «Зефир» купил билет кто-то из заговорщиков с особой миссией. Со дня катастрофы я пытался понять: кто такая Виктория Уоррингтон? Живущая? Заговорщица? Просто женщина, которая попала в водоворот событий и не может вырваться? Я перечитывал твои письма по десять раз. Твои и… другие, которые присылали мне со всего Арканума. Что леди Уоррингтон — заговорщица, я убедился… Во имя баланса сил, во имя сохранения магии в мире я должен был рассказать о ней. Но молчал, потому что хотел сначала найти подтверждение ее избранности… или отсутствия оной. Я ничего не сказал тебе. Прости меня, Вирджил. Я испугался, что ты выдашь себя, если узнаешь правду, и тогда она от тебя избавится. Ты совсем не умеешь врать… А так твоя неосведомленность позволяла мне взглянуть на поступки леди Уоррингтон со стороны.

— Нашли подтверждение? — Вирджил уставился на свои колени.

— Нет, — старейшина шагнул к нему. Вирджил видел сандалии и краешек жреческого одеяния. Поднять голову он не мог, словно та вдруг превратилась в чугун. — Не нашел. Я до сих пор не знаю, Живущая ли Виктория Уоррингтон. Ведет ли ее божественное предназначение или только ее собственное разумение? Я каждый день молюсь…

Вирджил молчал. Старейшина Иоахим положил руку ему на плечо. Вирджил не стал сбрасывать эту руку.

— Я прибыл в Камбрию вместе с купцами, — начал старейшина после паузы. — В Дернхольм везли ткани, мыло, лекарства… Когда мы сошли с корабля, в порту нас встретили люди Лианны Пел Дар. Они называли себя новыми Драконьими Рыцарями. В руках у них были ружья — новые, сверкающие на солнце. Они заявили, что служат истинному королю и должны проинспектировать груз и убедиться, что мы не везем ничего опасного. Кто-то из купцов начал возмущаться, но его оттолкнули в сторону. Мешки вспарывали, ящики вскрывали, шелк и атлас вытаскивали на пристань. Ничего подозрительного не нашли — ни оружия, ни магических свитков. Тогда они принялись за личный досмотр…

— Они и вас?.. — подал голос Вирджил.

— Чем я лучше других? — отец Иоахим вздохнул. — Благо, вещей при себе у меня почти и не было.

Вирджил представил, как вооруженные головорезы сдергивают со старика плащ, как грубые руки шарят в сумке с эликсирами, а еще один стоит в стороне, вскинув ружье на плечо, и следит за обыском.

— Мерзавцы, — сквозь зубы сказал он.

— Мне они ничего не сделали — да и что было взять со скромного священника? Каладонских купцов тоже не тронули. Но среди нас был один дернхольмец, который возвращался с товаром домой. Его объявили пособником узурпатора, как они называют Претора, и увели. Больше я его не видел. Думаю, его уже нет в живых, а нитками и иголками, которые он вез, войска Лианны штопают одежду. А потом была Лосиная Роща. Да, Вирджил, я каждый день молюсь…

Вирджил поднял голову. В глазах старейшины Иоахима стояли слезы.

— Я молюсь о том, чтобы Виктория Уоррингтон оказалась не Живущей, — сказал он, справившись с судорогой в горле. — Иначе что принесет миру Живущая, которая толкнула в огонь войны целую страну?..

— Это не она, — непослушными губами произнес Вирджил. — Она никому не желала зла. Не стала бы она уничтожать магов, отец Иоахим. Она ведь училась в Тулле, пока не поняла, что технология ей больше по сердцу, она не стала бы…

— В Тулле? Виктория Уоррингтон никогда не училась в Тулле.

— Но как же! Она не раз говорила, что однажды вернется в Туллу, чтобы повидать старых друзей, и… — Вирджил осекся.

Старейшина Иоахим убрал руку с его плеча. Его глаза блестели. Тело Вирджила вдруг обмякло, как опустевший бурдюк с водой.

— Нет, — шепнул он. — Нет, отец Иоахим! Это все не то… это…

Он рванулся вперед и упал в ноги старейшине, схватил край его плаща и прижал к лицу.

— Все хорошо, Вирджил, — услышал он голос, показавшийся ему очень далеким, словно старейшина стоял где-то на горе, а Вирджил валялся у ее подножия. — Все в порядке.

— Пожалуйста, не говорите им ничего! Пожалуйста!

— Мне жаль. Но вот увидишь, так будет лучше для всех. Заговор необходимо остановить. Быть может, твои слова спасут магию Арканума. Я знаю твое сердце, Вирджил, знаю, что оно сопротивляется злу. Ты примешь нашу правоту, пусть даже сейчас твои чувства к этой женщине затмевают все остальное. Все плохое уже закончилось. Скоро ты сможешь отправиться домой… двери монастыря всегда открыты для тебя. Я попрошу, чтобы тебя отпустили скорее. Постарайся понять.

Вирджил крепче стиснул в кулаках край плаща, как ребенок, цепляющийся за материнскую юбку. Старейшина Иоахим сделал шаг назад, Вирджил всем телом подался следом, и вдруг в глаза ему бросилась тонкая, еле заметная вышивка по обтрепанному краю подола — ровные ряды дуг и крошечные четырехлучевые звездочки под ними. Эта вышивка, хоть и не сказала Вирджилу ничего нового, заставила его разум вскипеть. С рычанием он отшвырнул плащ, как жабу или змею, и бросился вперед, словно зверь, кидающийся на решетку клетки.

Невидимая волна подняла его в воздух, и он невольно зажмурился, ожидая, что сейчас его швырнет едва залеченным боком или спиной о стену или хуже, об угол стола. Однако магическая ладонь опустила его на пол мягко, осторожно и придавила сверху почти ласково, но твердо, не давая пошевелиться.

— Мне жаль, Вирджил, — голос старейшины Иоахима был полон сострадания. — Мне очень жаль, мой мальчик.

В силах только пошевелить глазными яблоками, Вирджил смотрел, как его наставник поднимается по лестнице, унося с собой яркий белый фонарь, и его высокая фигура подобна ангелу, который возносится на небеса, оставляя одинокого грешника в темноте. Дверь закрылась за старейшиной, снаружи лязгнул засов. Давление пропало, Вирджил остался распростерт на полу, его тело слабо дергалось, как у полураздавленного жука. Потом он с трудом подобрал руки и ноги и поднялся на колени. Слабый, тусклый по сравнению с пламенем фонаря свет из окошка ложился на пол бледными квадратами. Вирджил поднял глаза к прорезям решетки, последнему, что не давало ему остаться в кромешном мраке, сложил руки перед грудью и начал молиться.

Он вспомнил все молитвы, которые разучил у панариев, а когда они закончились, не остановился ни на миг — слова приходили на язык сами, лились нескончаемым потоком, который брал начало где-то в сердце.

— …укажи мне путь, потому что я один во тьме, и нет праведного, чтобы вывести меня на тропу. Всю жизнь я ходил за болотными огнями, у меня был брат — и не стало брата, у меня был наставник — он оставил меня, у меня была любовь — я ее оставил. Я неправеден, я не вижу троп во тьме, но пошли мне прощение и открой дорогу…

Он сам не знал до конца, кого просит, потому что у Насредина, который во времена монастырской жизни был для послушника Вирджила бесформенным светом, бесплотным духом, давно уже было лицо Живущей, голос Живущей, ее улыбка и взгляд, а сейчас одна только мысль о ней причиняла острую боль, простреливающую его разум сверху донизу. Он оставил ее. Он предал ее. Он навел врагов на ее след — быть может, ложный, но все же след. И после всего, что было сказано в стенах подвала, он не мог ни о чем ее просить даже в мыслях — разве что поостеречься. Но ведь и Насредин был не всегда, значит, кто-то привел его в мир в сотни лет назад, и этому кому-то, далекому и могущественному, Вирджил адресовал свои молитвы и отчаянно надеялся, что их услышат.

— …и если правда, что мы есть часть общего замысла, дай мне сил нести свою ношу и не роптать…

С каждым словом он чувствовал, как прибавляется легкости в теле, как будто он был набит тяжелыми словами, а теперь они вырывались наружу и оставляли его пустым, невесомым. Квадраты света на полу становились ярче и ярче, и вот свет залил все вокруг, и подвал исчез, и тело Вирджила пропало и растворилось в этом ослепительном сиянии, а душа взмыла ввысь, на высоту, куда не поднимались даже птицы и дирижабли.

Он видел весь Арканум, раскинувшийся внизу, как пестрый платок, с зеленой зыбью лесов Кинтарры, с грядами гор, похожими на бело-синие драконьи челюсти, с желтым пятном пустошей Морбихана, темными проплешинами городов и еле различимыми ниточками дорог. В небе над Арканумом танцевали боги с гордыми, отмеченными древней, страшной красотой лицами, и одна из них, украшенная только каскадами цветов в волосах, повернулась к Вирджилу и еле заметно улыбнулась. Он узнал ее и засмеялся от счастья, а потом посмотрел наверх, и смех замер у него на губах. В небе открылся гигантский немигающий глаз, который мог принадлежать только Всеотцу, и этот глаз денно и нощно наблюдал за судьбами мира. Вирджил понял, что виден насквозь со всеми своими бедами, горестями, терзаниями — виден, но не отвергнут, как не отвергнуто ни одно живое существо в Аркануме. Он поспешно отвернулся, больше по привычке, потому что здесь ни для кого не стали бы секретом его слезы, и разглядел внизу незамеченные до этого смутные контуры гигантских ладоней, которые заключали мир в себя, держали, несли сквозь страшную пустоту вокруг. Арканум не был брошен. Никто не был брошен. Даже Вирджил.

Между большим и указательным пальцем одной из ладоней клубилось темное облако, пугающее, тревожащее воображение. Вирджил заставил себя присмотреться, и…

— Эй, святоша! Подъем!


	11. Chapter 11

Вирджил открыл глаза — и когда он только успел зажмуриться, да еще до боли? Перед глазами плавали цветные круги и радужные пятна. Сквозь это пестрое мельтешение просматривалась фигура знакомого бандита, которому Вирджил свернул нос. Его приятель ждал на верхней ступеньке лестницы, в руках у него блестел метательный кинжал.

— Вставай, убогий, — гнусаво приказал тюремщик. — Давай-давай, шевелись.

Вирджил ответил безразличным взглядом, не понимая, чего от него требуют. Его руки все еще были сцеплены у груди, глаза подняты к небу где-то за каменными сводами, а душа летала далеко. Бандит вывел его из оцепенения, наградив хлестким подзатыльником.

— Шевели копытами!

— Ты б не слишком, — посоветовал его товарищ. — Башку колотить не велели.

— Ништо, — отмахнулся гнусавый. — Он после Пекки не загнулся, а я что ж, я так. Встал и пошел, быром!

Второй удар окончательно привел Вирджила в себя. Может, он и ослушался бы приказа, но странное спокойствие, которое снизошло на него при виде божественных ладоней, все еще не исчезло. Кроме того, если бы он стал сопротивляться, его бы отволокли силой куда бы то ни было, по пути сломав еще пару ребер. Лучше уж самому. Он рывком поднялся с колен.

— Лицом к стене, руки за спину, — скомандовал гнусавый. На носу у него красовалась травяная нашлепка из запасов старейшины Иоахима — наверное, магия сработала не до конца.

Вирджил пожал плечами и подчинился. Вокруг его сведенных сзади запястий опять обвилась жесткая веревка. Камень стены, к которой его грубо прижали, холодил щеку. Ощущения возвращались не сразу, постепенно — прохлада и шершавость камня, травяной запах от гнусавого, боль в туго скрученных руках.

— Топай за моим корешем, — велел гнусавый, затянув последний узел. — И без штучек-дрючек, а то морду разворочу, поэл?

Вирджил снова пожал плечами. Он не спросил, куда его ведут. Может, на другой допрос. Может, в камеру. Может, убивать.

Между лопаток ткнулся твердый кулак.

— Шагай давай, не тяни кота за яйца.

Вслед за ощущениями постепенно начинали оживать замершие было чувства — и в первую очередь злость на мерзавцев, которым только бы кулаки чесать о беззащитных людей. Но Вирджил пошел. Сидеть дальше в допросной ему вовсе не хотелось. Дверь отворилась, и у Вирджила слабо закружилась голова от хлынувшего внутрь свежего воздуха. Он шагнул через порог. Бандит впереди нес круглый фонарь, в свете которого их троица отбрасывала причудливые вытянутые тени на каменные влажные стены. К стенам через равные промежутки крепились факелы, которые потрескивали и чадили.

Идти пришлось неожиданно долго. Поворот сменялся поворотом, безликие каменные коридоры тянулись куда-то в бесконечность, кое-где в стены были вделаны двери — каждый раз закрытые. Что это были за катакомбы и почему урожденный каладонец Вирджил о них не знал, оставалось только гадать. Иногда ему казалось, что они бредут по кругу, иногда — что его тюремщики и сами не знают, куда идти, и им втроем придется до конца дней своих вслепую бродить по лабиринту. Он не задавал никаких вопросов. Блаженное безмыслие, которое захватило его после явившегося ему откровения, понемногу сменялось отвлеченными размышлениями. О Виктории, об отце Иоахиме, о том, что куртку у него увели, а хорошая была куртка, о том, что не успел заплатить могильщику за уход за могилой Лоуренса… О собственной судьбе не думалось. И не особо-то хотелось. Все равно где-то там, в вышине, существовал тот, кто присматривал за ним.

Монотонное шествие отупляло, мысли бродили по кругу, как цирковые лошади, и когда над ухом Вирджила вдруг что-то негромко и тонко просвистело, и бандит впереди схватился за шею и неловко повалился набок, Вирджил ничего не успел понять. Зато его тело все решило само — метнулось вперед, наподдав ногой упавший фонарь, перелетело через скорчившегося на полу тюремщика, и широкими скачками понеслось по коридору. Тело не волновали все откровения мира, оно хотело выжить и не собиралось сдаваться.

— Кореш! — позвал сзади гнусавый. — Стой, кореш!

Вирджил наддал еще. Каменные стены отражали гулкое эхо его топота. Шагов гнусавого не было слышно, словно для передвижения ему не нужно было касаться земли, но, судя по голосу, он был близко, опасно близко.

— Да стой ты, епт! Килтон Бенд, девятнадцать!

Вирджил пробежал до угла, прежде чем понял смысл этих слов и остановился, едва не врезавшись в опорную балку с факелом. На Килтон Бенд, девятнадцать, они не раз были с Викторией. Туда она приносила самые редкие, самые сложные свои заказы. Там постоянно вертелся Тадеус, мать его шлюха, Майнор. Вирджил обернулся, готовый в любую секунду снова сорваться с места. Гнусавый стоял в нескольких шагах. Под пристальным взглядом он немного отступил и поднял руки, выставил ладони вперед.

— Зырь, зырь, я свой, сявкой буду.

— Ты из Подполья? — спросил Вирджил, хотя и так все было понятно.

— А то. Подполье, браток, своих не бросает. Ты молоток, не раскололся, так что хрена лысого они получат, а не тебя.

Он широко ухмыльнулся и грязным средним пальцем поправил травяную нашлепку на перебитом носу. Вирджил почувствовал раскаяние, но, впрочем, легкое — после всех пинков и тычков они были квиты.

— Руки бы развязал.

— А, точно, звиняй.

Не то тюремщик, не то спаситель достал ножи. Зрелище было не из успокаивающих, но холодное лезвие разрезало только веревку на спутанных руках.

— Балакать некогда, — сказал гнусавый, скользящим шагом обогнул Вирджила и пошел вперед. — Драпать надо, пока Кильку не нашли и шум не подняли.

— Он был твой товарищ? — зачем-то спросил Вирджил.

Гнусавый пожал плечами. Когда он не говорил, то не издавал ни единого звука, ни шелеста, ни шороха, словно призрак. Даже кожаная броня с уже знакомым тиснением не поскрипывала. Промасленная, наверное.

— Типа вместе нанимались к этим, звезданутым. Он лох деревенский, не допетрил ничего. Думал срубить деньжат и свалить отсюда, типа в деревню. Лошок он и есть лошок. Думал, я такой же.

Он свернул в узкий темный проход, едва заметный из тускло освещенного коридора. Здесь стены не были облицованы камнем, проход подпирался широкими деревянными балками, как на старом руднике Бесси Тун. Вирджил без колебаний пошел следом. Местному тайному обществу незачем было прибегать к новым уловкам, чтобы разговорить его, — он и так выложил все, что мог, а про притон на Килтон Бенд знали только посвященные. Если же нужно было убить пленника, для этого тем более не требовалось никаких представлений с неожиданным спасителем.

Там, куда они свернули, факелов не было, Вирджил шел на ощупь, благо, пол был ровным, а проход — таким узким, что можно было держаться за стенки обеими руками.

— Что это за место? — спросил он.

— Кротовник, — голос гнусавого звучал в отдалении, вор явно ориентировался в темноте лучше Вирджила. — Все, захлопнись, пока не засекли, браток.

Вирджил послушно замолчал, мысленно коря себя за недогадливость. Про Кротовник он слышал не раз, когда еще работал на банду в Каладоне. От каких хозяев осталась ветхая полуразрушенная крепостца на холме за городом, никто не знал, равно как и о том, зачем ее туда вообще когда-то поставили: подступ к городу или проход к морю она не защищала. Слухи о подземных ходах под холмом давно превратились в байки вроде тех, что ходили о Черном Лисе или доме с привидениями на Угольной улице. Место считалось нехорошим — поговаривали, что под холмом осталось древнее захоронение, что там зомби душат тех, кто тревожит их покой, что под луной там можно встретить призраки воинов в древних доспехах… Вроде бы король Фарад время от времени провозглашал, что давно пора расчистить руины, но всегда находились насущные дела поважнее. Каладонцы на холм не заглядывали, кроме мальчишек, у которых считалось верхом отваги пойти в Кротовник ночью и в одиночку. В одиночку Вирджил не ходил, но был там вдвоем с братом, и они даже пробрались под наполовину обрушившейся аркой на площадку, когда-то бывшую двором…, а потом в ночной тишине раздался кошмарный хохот, и они с Лоуренсом хором заорали и бросились прочь. История о хохочущем демоне позволила им козырять перед другими мальчишками целую неделю. Позже Вирджил думал, что им попался угнездившийся в развалинах филин, но теперь засомневался: не обосновались ли в Кротовнике «защитники магии» уже тогда?! Никаких подземных ходов они с Лоуренсом, конечно, не нашли, да и никто их, эти ходы, не видел своими глазами, просто слухи ходили…

В кромешной темноте Вирджил не заметил, что гнусавый остановился, и налетел на его спину, тот ругнулся вполголоса.

— Притопали.

— Куда? — даже если вокруг простиралось безопасное убежище или валялись трупы, разглядеть этого было нельзя. Вирджил бы поставил на второе: откуда-то ощутимо тянуло гнилью и затхлостью.

Щелкнуло, чиркнуло, и во мраке загорелся слабый огонек. Гнусавый поднял руку с фонариком на уровень глаз, и Вирджил разглядел перед собой частую ржавую решетку. Из-за решетки и пробивался запах тухлятины.

— Щас… посвети-ка, браток, — гнусавый сунул фонарик Вирджилу и принялся трудиться над решеткой. Это было колдовство без магии: короткие проворные пальцы что-то нажимали, подкручивали, поддевали, и вскоре казавшиеся сплошными прутья разошлись, и кусок решетки вывалился в подставленные руки. Дальше ход резко сужался, и продолжать путь можно было только на четвереньках. — Все, полезай.

«Канализация, что ли, — мрачно подумал Вирджил, забираясь в лаз. — Почему все время приходится бродить в каком-то дерьме?!»

Он полез вперед, опираясь на локти и колени. Сзади металлически громыхнуло, должно быть, гнусавый поставил решетку на место. Проверить это было нельзя, потому что обернуться в узком тоннеле не было никакой возможности, оставался один путь — вперед. Вирджил снова не слышал своего спутника и мог только гадать, с какой стороны решетки тот остался. Впрочем, ответ на этот вопрос он получил очень скоро, когда выронил фонарик и остановился, шаря под собой руками — сзади его чувствительно толкнули в оттопыренный зад. Он покорно полез вперед в темноте — не больно-то и хотелось разглядывать дорогу. Под локтями и коленями что-то чавкало и хлюпало, и Вирджил совсем, абсолютно, совершенно не желал знать, что это было. Его больше не подгоняли, хотя гнусавый наверняка мог пробираться по лазу намного быстрее. Да и вообще его умения впечатляли — Подполье отправило за пленником опытного вора. Вот только зачем?!

Вирджил не обольщался насчет своего положения в Подполье — его терпели, потому что он был спутником Виктории Уоррингтон, но не более того. Так с чего бы каладонским ворам бежать ему на выручку, да еще выдергивать из рук каких-то заговорщиков, которые могли бы попортить подпольщикам немало крови? И ведь план спасения был тщательно продуман, гнусавый отлично знал ходы Кротовника…

Знал?..

Следующее соображение заставило Вирджила замереть на месте — и получить очередной бодрящий толчок сзади. Он опомнился, выдернул руку из чего-то мягкого и сырого и пополз дальше, лихорадочно соображая. Гнусавый не мог быть послан специально за ним — слишком мало времени прошло. Вряд ли члены тайного общества были настолько наивны, что поручали охрану пленника человеку, который только-только поступил на службу. Значит, его спаситель успел просидеть в Кротовнике достаточно, чтобы заслужить доверие. И вся эта работа пошла псу под хвост из-за Вирджила — дорога назад гнусавому была закрыта. Да кому он настолько сдался?!

Версия номер один: старейшина Иоахим не сумел выхлопотать помилование для ученика у полурослика и его дружков и решил проблему таким… сложным способом. Это было не в духе старого священника, но, судя по событиям последних часов, отец Иоахим был полон сюрпризов. Таких, что лучше бы их было не вытаскивать на свет божий.

Версию номер два Вирджил трусил обдумывать, и сам не решался сказать себе, что трусит. Отговаривался мысленно невозможностью, совпадениями, даже божественным провидением, как ни кощунственно это звучало. И все-таки слабый внутренний голосок твердил ему: а вдруг?.. Разве мало тебе было видения в камере? Почему ты снова впадаешь в грех маловерия, панарий? Разве не ступаешь ты сейчас во тьму с тем, кто ведает тропы? Чего тебе недостает, чтобы окрепнуть в своей вере, богоявления?..

Если говорить честно, то именно на богоявление Вирджил и надеялся. Но если бы признался себе в этом, если бы облек надежду в слова хотя бы в мыслях, а она не сбылась, он не выдержал бы. Если есть предел, который боги отмеряют человеку, то Вирджил и без того опасно к нему приблизился.

Лаз начал уходить вниз, приходилось крепче цепляться руками, впиваться пальцами в сырое дно, несколько раз Вирджил оскальзывался и съезжал вперед на животе. Иногда тоннель сворачивал то вправо, то влево, но никогда не разветвлялся, тянулся дальше, как узкая длинная кишка. Гнусавый за спиной молчал и ничем не выдавал своего присутствия. Вскоре Вирджил распрощался с чувством времени, пространства и реальности происходящего. Колени болели, локти бы уже протерлись до мяса, будь в тоннеле немного суше.

За очередным поворотом в лицо вдруг ударил поток чистого воздуха. Подняв голову, Вирджил заметил, что тьма впереди уже не выглядит такой плотной и непроницаемой. С горловым всхлипом он пополз вперед, изо всех сил отталкиваясь руками и ногами. Он зацепил и сорвал обо что-то ноготь, но даже не остановился, судорожно пробираясь по лазу туда, откуда все отчетливее тянуло свежестью. Последние несколько локтей он проделал плашмя и чуть не врезался во что-то жесткое, прикрывавшее выход. Он испугался, что это еще одна решетка, а он, в отличие от своего гнусавого спасителя, не умел открывать запоры голыми руками, но это оказались стебли ползучих растений. Вирджил торопливо раздвинул их, обдирая руки, и высунул наружу голову и плечи. Свежий ветер омыл его лицо, и он поспешно сделал глубокий вдох — даже в Кинтарре, среди заповедных лесов воздух не казался ему таким сладким!

Снаружи стояла ночь. Сквозь дымное облако, которое никогда не рассеивалось в небе над Каладоном, просвечивали редкие звезды и бронзовый круг луны. В их свете Вирджил разглядел, что лаз вывел их с гнусавым в глубокий овраг. Выход был проделан в глинистом склоне, который спускался почти отвесно, чтобы упереться в дно, заваленное грудами хлама. Вирджил узнал Большую Свалку — последнее пристанище ненужных вещей в Каладоне. Однажды король изволил проявить неудовольствие валявшимся на улицах столицы мусором, и его советник, отвечавший за городское благоустройство, полез вон из кожи, чтобы заработать монаршую милость. За границами города под свалку отвели кусок земли, и в овраг и на примыкающее к нему поле потек сначала ручеек, а потом полноводный поток пришедших в негодность вещей, отходов и просто мусора. Днем здесь в поте лица трудились мусорщики — одни привозили новые порции хлама, другие разбирали его, чтобы отделить то, что еще могло пойти в ход на фабриках или в мастерских. Со свалки кормились старьевщики, и частенько можно было заметить бродящих по оврагу технологов, которые надеялись обнаружить среди мусора что-то пригодное для своего ремесла. Сейчас же, ночью, свалка обезлюдела и походила на пустыню, только вместо песка и камней по земле была рассыпана смесь из ветоши, очистков, угля и золы, обломков дерева и кости, ржавых пружин и шестерней, кожаных обрывков, гвоздей и навоза.

Получалось, что Вирджил и правда проделал далекий путь из своего подвала сначала по коридорам, а потом по тоннелю. С Большой Свалки даже нельзя было разглядеть Кротовник, никому бы и в голову не пришло, что они связаны подземным ходом.

— Прибыли, — свистящим шепотом сообщил провожатый. Оказывается, он все-таки был рядом, прямо за спиной. Вернее, за задницей. — Хряем наружу.

Дно было в паре человеческих ростов от края лаза. Вирджил с трудом развернулся ногами вперед и попытался нащупать ступней опору, но нога сорвалась, и он кубарем скатился вниз, чудом не выткнув глаз веткой, которая торчала из ближайшей мусорной кучи, как древко флага. Локтем он угодил в вонючую лужу, и можно было только надеяться, что содержимое этой лужи не растворит одежду вместе с кожей. Вирджил поспешно вскочил на ноги. Его проводник спускался следом — с куда большим изяществом.

— Ну… э… — начал Вирджил. Он собирался поблагодарить своего нежданного спасителя и, быть может, осторожно разузнать, откуда он вообще взялся в Кротовнике. Однако гнусавый перебил:

— Не время базарить. Двигаем вон туда, на свет, там те все скажут.

Вирджил посмотрел — и правда, там, где противоположный склон оврага полого поднимался наверх, в хибарке, в которой мусорщики отдыхали в перерыв, горел огонек.

— Не спи, браток, — гнусавый слегка подтолкнул его в плечо, и Вирджил с неудовольствием подумал, что кое-кто слишком уж вжился в роль тюремщика.

Он даже спрашивать не стал, что или кто ждет его у мусорщиков. Просто побрел через овраг, стараясь только не вступать в самые мерзопакостные кучи и лужи. Вблизи покосившаяся хибарка казалась еще более убогой — строили ее из всего, что подвернулось под руку, щедро пользуясь дарами свалки. Но огонек в окне казался приветливым. Вирджил толкнул криво прилаженную дверь — та открылась с тихим скрипом, открывая проход в тесную комнатку, в которой помещался грубо сколоченный стол, пара табуретов и закопченный очаг. На окошке, затянутом бычьим пузырем, стояла керосиновая лампа, чистая, совсем не подходящая к обстановке.

Виктория Уоррингтон, стоявшая у окна спиной к дверям, обернулась с улыбкой.


	12. Chapter 12

У Вирджила пересохло в горле.

— Мадам…

Улыбка Виктории пропала.

— Что с лицом?

— Что?..

Вирджил провел ладонями по щекам и нащупал поверх густой щетины засохшую корку из грязи и крови, которая не просто осыпалась под пальцами, а, кажется, даже шла трещинами. После неправедных трудов Майло и Пекки и путешествия через подземный ход его физиономия наверняка напоминала раскрашенную варварскую маску.

— Пустяки, — сказал он. — Мадам! Вам нельзя здесь оставаться! В Кротовнике засели бандиты, они ищут вас, они знают ваше имя и внешность, и… я сказал им про Туллу. Я не хотел, клянусь, но…

— Кости целы? — перебила Виктория. — Проклятье, я не успела найти никакого жреца, у меня с собой только таблетки…

— Да в порядке он, все пучком, леди, — из-за плеча Вирджила высунулся гнусавый и широко осклабился. — Старый хрыч его подлатал, да и сам он парень крепкий.

Напряженные плечи Виктории опустились, на миг она прикрыла глаза, а потом кивнула гнусавому, как старому знакомому.

— Проблем не было?

— Все чисто. Но мне теперь только когти драть — засветился. Но я вам человечка передал, а дальше дело ваше.

Виктория кивнула и стащила с пальца кольцо с крупным топазом.

— Хорошо, — сказала она. — Передайте Фенстеру, что я довольна. А это лично вам в знак моей признательности.

Гнусавый ловко подхватил кольцо и вдруг поцеловал топаз с изяществом придворного щеголя.

— Наше вам спасибо. Если вдруг еще кто у вас потеряется — найдите меня, столкуемся…  
Он скрылся за дверью. Вирджил с запозданием понял, что даже не успел поблагодарить его за спасение.

— А кто такой Фенстер? — спросил он.

— Фенстер по прозвищу Форточка — лучший связной каладонского Воровского Подполья, — рассеянно ответила Виктория, пока ее глаза требовательно ощупывали Вирджила. Да, не таким он надеялся предстать перед ней после долгой разлуки: в лохмотьях, которых постеснялся бы побирушка, в грязи, крови и облаке ароматов тюрьмы и свалки.

— Я думал, Тадеус Майнор… Мадам! — снова вспомнил он о главном. — Вам нужно бежать из Каладона! Эти ребята серьезно настроены, они не посмотрят, что вы женщина! Только не в Туллу. Я сказал им про Туллу, и…

— Ты все сделал правильно, милый, — оборвала сбивчивые признания Виктория и наградила Вирджила самым умопомрачительным поцелуем за всю его жизнь.

Вирджил застыл. Он не решался обнять ее — казалось кощунством касаться перепачканными руками Виктории Уоррингтон в изящном серо-стальном платье. Даже наклониться не сообразил — ей пришлось стоять на цыпочках, опираясь ладонями на его плечи. Вирджил снова чувствовал запах фиалковой воды и пороха — порохом в этот раз пахло немножко сильнее, а может, он просто забыл. Надо же, а был уверен, что не забудет ничего и никогда. Мягкие губы просили, требовали, обещали блаженство, и Вирджил закрыл глаза и провалился в поцелуй. Тело мелко задрожало от предвкушения, хотелось забыться, прижать к себе эту невероятную женщину, живую, невредимую, не отвергающую его, не задающую никаких вопросов…

Нет. Нет.

Очень аккуратно он опустил руки, которые уже против воли положил Виктории на талию, и сделал шаг назад. На светлом шелке остались два четких грязных пятна.

— Что?.. — взгляд Виктории затуманился, быстрым движением она облизнула губы, и от этого зрелища Вирджила бросило в жар. — Что на этот раз? Мне снова нужно вернуть какую-нибудь статую в храм, чтобы ты перестал убегать?

Она ничему не удивилась. Не спросила, кто засел в Кротовнике. Велела связному Подполья вытащить Вирджила. Она все уже знала. Все. Откуда?!

— Я больше не могу выносить секреты и недомолвки, мадам, — он выставил вперед ладони, словно Виктория не целовала его, а хотела пристрелить при сопротивлении.

Она изогнула тонкую бровь.

— В самом деле? Прости, но разве это я сбежала в неизвестном направлении, пообещав объяснить все когда-нибудь потом?

Упрек был справедлив. Если Вирджил хотел ответов на вопросы, то и сам должен был говорить откровенно.

— Вы совершенно правы. Я начну первым.

Затянутая в сетчатую перчатку ладонь легла ему на грудь.

— Вирджил, если ты не хочешь…

Он взял Викторию за плечи и осторожно отстранил, потому что каждое прикосновение вызывало внутри неуместные, лишние, разрушительные чувства, а для рассказа надо было собрать себя в кулак и решиться.

— Нет, нет. Я готов. Да и дело-то уже прошлое, можно сказать, перевернутая страница. Мадам, Лоуренс Бруммонд — мой брат…

Он взахлеб выкладывал все, что скрывал до сих пор: об их с Лоуренсом детстве на улицах, о банде, о страшном дне в «Бойцовом петухе», когда Вирджил нашел тело мертвого брата, о бегстве и жизни у панариев, о желании отомстить, которое не пропало даже в монастыре, о возвращении в Каладон… И все время рассказа он держал Викторию на расстоянии вытянутых рук, осторожно, словно готовую взорваться бомбу.

— Отец Иоахим говорил мне, что я должен отпустить прошлое и жить дальше. Но я не мог, хотя и пытался, но все во мне кричало от ярости. Вы как-то сказали, что мужчина не бежит, а действует. И я понял, что должен что-то сделать. Воскресить Лоуренса было уже невозможно, но я мог прикончить его убийц.

— И ты их убил, — закончила Виктория за него. — Что ж, чего-то подобного я и ожидала.

-Ожидали, мадам?

— Да. Я видела, что ты навещал могилу Лоуренса Бруммонда. Запросить справки в архиве Таранта было очень просто. Ты зря не поделился со мной раньше, Вирджил. Я могла бы помочь.

— Да уж, не сомневаюсь, — проворчал Вирджил и убрал руки. Теперь и на рукавах Виктории остались темные отпечатки его грубых ладоней. Не то чтобы он хотел поразить ее воображение рассказом о своем уличном детстве и разбойной юности, но ее вечная осведомленность и нежелание удивляться даже святого могли бы довести до белого каления. — У вас много разных… знакомых.

— О ком ты?

— Мадам, — ее лицо снова было очень близко, как тогда, в храме. Вирджил сглотнул. — Пожалуйста, ответьте мне честно…

— Я никогда не врала тебе, Вирджил, — перебила Виктория. — Ни слова неправды.

— Тогда ответьте так и сейчас. Только коротко, «да» или «нет», умоляю… Вы знали о тех, кто занимает Кротовник?

— Да.

— Вы посылали туда шпионов еще до того, как я туда угодил?

— Да.

Каждое «да» пробивало душу Вирджила насквозь, как пуля из револьвера.

— Вы знаете, почему ублюдочный полурослик хочет вас схватить?

— Не знаю, о каком полурослике речь, но — да. Я знаю, почему меня ищут.

— Значит… — Вирджил больше не мог смотреть в холодные голубые глаза, он зажмурился и подобрался, как перед прыжком в ледяную воду, — значит, Технологический Заговор на самом деле существует?

— Нет.

— Нет?! — Вирджил поспешно открыл глаза. Виктория мягко улыбалась.

— Технологический Заговор — выдумка. Страшилка, которой удобно провоцировать паникеров или вербовать излишне впечатлительных магов. Сам подумай, какая это чушь! Никто в здравом уме не станет намеренно нарушать баланс.

От облегчения у Вирджила мелко затряслись колени. Он отрывисто засмеялся.

-Мне сказали… мне сказали, что вы шпионка. Что вы были на «Зефире» с заданием. Что вы хотите уничтожить магию, что специально развязали войну в Камбрии, что взорвали какую-то Лосиную Рощу… Мадам, я не хотел верить в эти бредни, но там был старейшина Иоахим, и я… простите. Я не должен был сомневаться в вас.

Виктория перестала улыбаться и отступила на шаг, между бровей у нее появилась маленькая хмурая складочка.

— В углу есть таз и кувшин, — сказала она. — Умойся, и поговорим.

Вода в кувшине оказалась холодная, но чистая. Вирджил разделся до пояса и тотчас пожалел об этом — надеть обратно это рванье, чтобы оно снова походило на рубашку, было уже невозможно. Он отмыл руки, хотя черные ободки под ногтями теперь было не вычистить еще долго. Палец с сорванным ногтем нещадно саднило и дергало. Вирджил попытался залечить его заклинанием и очень удивился, когда у него получилось. То ли Виктория не взяла с собой половину приборов, то ли просто повезло. Вирджил принялся тереть щеки и лоб. Вода сбегала в таз бурая от грязи, и он с легким стыдом удивился, как Виктории не было противно целоваться с этаким чудищем.

Как ей вообще не противно было целоваться с ним после Тихих Вод? Разве она все забыла? Или… нет?

Он вытер лицо и шею остатками рубахи, отряхнул руки и вернулся к столу. Виктория уже села у окна, чинно сложив руки на коленях под столешницей.

— Если у нас вечер признаний, — сказала она, — значит, моя очередь. Мы остановились на том, что Технологического Заговора не существует. Это правда. Тебя пытались напугать нарушением мирового баланса. Должно быть, менее весомые доводы на тебя не подействовали…

«А сейчас бы и этот не подействовал», — подумал Вирджил. Он видел ладони, которые бережно держали Арканум. Какие-то заговорщики не могли поколебать мировое равновесие. Вирджил беспокоился вовсе не о балансе.

— Однако я действительно шпионка, — сказала Виктория и с вызовом подняла подбородок.  
Вирджил не глядя нащупал табурет и сел. Помолчал, запустив руки в волосы, растрепал мокрую после умывания шевелюру.

— На кого же вы работаете? — спросил он, наконец, и удивился тому, что ничего не чувствует, как после замораживающего целебного заклинания. После него человека можно резать на живую, а он будет смотреть в потолок и улыбаться. — На Бейтса? На Максимилиана?

— И на Бейтса, и на Максимилиана, — подтвердила Виктория. — И на короля Фарада. И на Лианну Пел Дар. И на Сару Тун, и на Тадеуса Майнора, и на гербалистку Анну, и на изобретателя Джоффри. Ты понимаешь?

— Нет, — он покачал головой. — Ничего общего между ними не вижу.

— Ну, как же так… Все они люди. Я работаю на человечество, мой милый Вирджил.


	13. Chapter 13

Вирджил моргнул. Такого он не ожидал.

— А… зачем? — осторожно спросил он.

В конце концов, он тоже был частью человечества, но слабо представлял, как мог бы воспользоваться услугами шпионов. Как вообще можно работать на целую расу?

— Вирджил, ты никогда не думал, почему человеческих городов не существует? — ответила вопросом на вопрос Виктория.

— В каком смысле? — он оторопел. — Каладон, Тарант, Эшбери… Дернхольм та еще дыра, но тоже считается!

— Разве это человеческие? — Виктория изогнула губы в улыбке. — Давай сравним. У эльфов есть Кинтарра — и нас туда пустили только после досмотра и на короткий срок. У дварфов есть клановые шахты, и если бы не ручательство Торвальда, мы никогда не попали бы к Клану Колеса. Поселения карликов надежно скрыты. И даже у орков есть свои деревни, и инородцу там придется трудно. А что у нас? Сколько людей в «человеческом» Каладоне? Шестьдесят процентов? Пятьдесят? Эльфы, полурослики и дварфы переезжают в крупные города целыми семьями. А с притоком дешевой орочьей силы соотношение каждый день меняется — и не в нашу пользу.

— Что же в этом дурного? — Вирджил вытянул ноги — с его ростом он почти упирался ступнями в противоположную стену. — Мы ведь торгуем, учимся друг у друга… и про рабочую силу вы сами сказали…

Он не мог представить Каладон без эльфийских лавок с магическим оружием и амулетами, без дварфьих общин, где изготавливали самые хитрые детали для станков и механизмов, без одетых в одинаковые робы орков в порту, которые разгружали корабли и с уханьем и мясницким хэканьем поодиночке перетаскивали с места на место ящики, которые люди поднимали бы втроем. В храме панариев служило множество эльфов и полуэльфов, гильдию ювелиров издавна держали в руках карлики. Каладон не был бы Каладоном без пестрой толпы, где изящные эльфийские сюртуки соседствовали с цветными жилетами полуросликов и модными куртками людей. Даже подумать странно.

— До определенного предела — совершенно ничего дурного, — согласилась Виктория. — Но когда этот предел пройден, бывшие гости вдруг начинают вести себя, как хозяева. Здесь, в Каладоне, на троне хотя бы сидит Фарад, хотя его советники тщательно перетягивают одеяло на себя, но пока не преуспели. А вот в высших кругах Таранта давно высказывают предложения ограничить влияние людей в Промышленном Совете. Люди слишком нетерпеливы! Люди слишком мало живут и из страха смерти совершают непродуманные поступки! Люди мало задумываются о последствиях! Лучше передать бразды правления кому-нибудь более хладнокровному, более уравновешенному. В идеале — древнему мудрому народу карликов. Ты можешь представить, чтобы где-нибудь в Кинтарре завели разговор, что эльфы слишком консервативны и им нужно для развития вмешательство людей?

Вирджил не мог. Он вообще слабо представлял себе жизнь Кинтарры. Она была ему ничуть не ближе, чем жизнь деревни Бедокаан, разве что из эльфов никакие браконьеры не рискнули бы шить чемоданы. В Кинтарре он всегда казался себе грубым и неотесанным, хотя никто не делал замечаний. Как будто он явился в приличный дом в костюме трубочиста, а хозяева слишком хорошо воспитаны, чтобы сказать об этом, но заранее прикидывают, во сколько обойдется чистка диванов и ковров. Даже в особняке Бейтса, с его наборным паркетом, дорогой мебелью, картинами и зеркалами, Вирджил не чувствовал себя так неловко, как в самом простом эльфийском домике.

— Но ведь в Таранте есть Бейтс, — сказал он. — Бейтса нельзя просто так подвинуть…

— Нельзя. Но Бейтс не вечен и уже немолод. После его смерти начнется передел сфер влияния, и, уверяю тебя, карлики и оседлые дварфы в Промышленном Совете не упустят свой шанс. Но дело не только в политике и бизнесе. Приведу простой пример: Бойл. Городская стража не решается зайти в район города, который нанялись охранять, потому что там, видите ли, резвятся орки и полуогры! Засядь в Бойле человеческая банда, ее выкурили бы при необходимости. Вместо этого стража и власти с безопасного расстояния наблюдали за развернувшейся войной. А если бы стражники и решились на вылазку, немедленно нашелся бы какой-нибудь орколюбец вроде Бэбкока и поднял крик о том, как притесняют несчастных, у которых еле хватает денег на корку хлеба. О том, что они попросту спускают на выпивку все награбленное, ораторы обычно не упоминают. Молчу уже, что среди орков, например, считается ухаживанием, когда мужчина хватает женщину за волосы и тащит в логово. Многие из них сохраняют свои милые привычки и в городах, куда приходят на заработки. Ты сам был свидетелем…

Вирджил был свидетелем, когда во время их прогулки по ночному Таранту немного замешкался, и какой-то оборванец решил, что одинокая хрупкая леди отлично подходит, чтобы утолить похоть. Виктория тогда даже не успела достать пистолет, потому что вмешался разъяренный Вирджил. Он редко радовался тому, что успел побывать не только послушником, но и бандитом, и тогда был как раз такой редкий случай.

— Все чаще слышны голоса тех, кто считает, что Тарант и Каладон давно пора назвать многорасовыми городами с налаженными межкультурными связями. Я бы посмотрела на дварфов, которые ради межкультурных связей позволили устроить в своих шахтах человеческие общины! Человеческими же поселениями предлагается считать варварские стойбища. Твоя моя понимай, давай бусы, давай ножи, бери каменное масло, — Виктория фыркнула. — Но что любопытно. Если кто-нибудь затронет интересы каладонской дварфьей общины, кланы Красной Руки, Огненного Молота и Зубила устроят скандал, поднимут пошлины и всячески осложнят жизнь торговцам и технологам. Если задеть оседлых эльфов, можно ждать ноту из Кинтарры…, а то и визитеров из Тсен Анга. Про карликов и их влияние на рынке драгоценных камней и металлов можно даже не упоминать. А кому вступиться за людей? Если король Фарад начнет принимать решения в пользу своей расы, он немедленно лишится статуса просвещенного монарха, которым весьма дорожит. Что позволяет предприимчивым личностям следовать принципам «что мое, то мое, что твое, то тоже мое». Но появился человек, которому надоело это терпеть…

— Вы? — внутренне обмирая, спросил Вирджил.

Виктория засмеялась.

— Что ты! Я была еще девочкой, когда Призрак…

— Призрак?

— Так его называют. Настоящее имя по понятным причинам скрывается. Его прозвали Призраком, потому что он неуловим.Так вот, Призрак решил, что человечеству нужны свои защитники. Свой Тсен Анг, если угодно. И создал его. Почти из ничего, на пустом месте… нет, я бы так не смогла. Он гений.

Вирджил поежился. Сравнение с Тсен Ангом пугало. Видел он этот Тсен Анг — так лучше бы не видел. Если в Кинтарре он чувствовал себя трубочистом в приличном доме, то среди темных эльфов — крысой, которая неосторожно выбралась из подпола наружу, и хозяйский сынок сейчас пришибет ее тяжелым башмаком. То, что крысы сумели прогрызть себе дорогу на свободу, было большой удачей. И этот самый гениальный Призрак решил создать второй такой кошмар, как будто одного Аркануму было мало?!

— Не смотри на меня так, — недовольно сказала Виктория. — Мы не душим эльфийских младенцев и не сбрасываем дварфов со скалы. И не одержимы идеей очистить города от других рас, если тебя это пугает.

— Что же вы делаете?

— Отстаиваем интересы человечества, — пожала плечами Виктория. — Политика. Дипломатия. Торговля. Иногда грубая сила. Часто наши дела вообще не касаются других рас, внутренние проблемы — тоже наша забота. Мы — пастушьи псы, которые стерегут ничего не подозревающую отару. Стерегут уже… лет двадцать, наверное. Наши «овчарки» действуют по всему Аркануму. Мы разыскиваем таланты и даем им шанс на лучшую жизнь, как это было с Джейной. В наших руках самые передовые разработки, самые новые исследования, и технологические, и магические…

— Магические? — перебил Вирджил.

— Ну да, — с легким удивлением ответила Виктория. — Конечно, и магические.

Вирджил слабо покраснел и принялся тереть едва залеченный палец.

— Я… я думал…

— О Технологическом Заговоре?

Он кивнул и опустил глаза. Оказалось, у него порван сапог, и из дырки наивно торчит черный от грязи большой палец. Вирджил поспешил спрятать ногу за ножкой табурета, надеясь, что жаркий румянец можно списать на духоту.

— Что ж, — задумчиво произнесла Виктория, — «овчарки» отдают предпочтение технологии. Это понятно. За технологией будущее человечества. Мы не эльфы, у которых магия в крови. Мы никогда не достигнем в магическом искусстве таких высот, как они, магия для нас, уж прости, неестественна. Зато технологию мы развиваем стремительно.

— Вот спасибо, теперь я чувствую себя извращенцем, — проворчал Вирджил.

— Не обижайся, милый, — когда Виктория так его называла, у него быстро и сладко екало сердце, и с этим решительно ничего нельзя было поделать. — Такова уж наша природа. Но мы вовсе не отказываемся от магии, и среди нас есть маги. Глупо было бы отбрасывать такую важную часть мирового баланса.

— А как же Лосиная Роща? — спросил он и поднял голову. Виктория нахмурилась.

— Что — Лосиная Роща?

— Взрыв, — у Вирджила мелко затряслись руки. — Там взорвали школу магии. Технологи…

— Проклятье!

Он настолько не ожидал вспышки, что отшатнулся и прижался к затылком к стене. Виктория вскочила на ноги, зашуршал стальной шелк. Впрочем, почти сразу она опустилась обратно на сидение, вытащила одну руку из-под стола и потерла висок.

— Я должна была это предусмотреть, — глухо сказала она. — Камбрийских технологов столько времени держали в узде, всячески притесняли… сжатая пружина должна была разжаться… Это маятник, чем сильнее его раскачать, тем сильнее он будет колебаться из стороны в сторону. Технологи Камбрии думают, что мстят Претору, а сами мстят только своей стране… Я не знала, Вирджил, честное слово. В присланных сводках ни слова о Лосиной Роще… как же трудно в стране без телеграфа! Спасибо, милый. Это важная новость. Конечно, нужно все перепроверить…

— Значит, это сделали не ваши… «овчарки»? –уточнил Вирджил.

— Конечно, нет. К чему уничтожать цвет камбрийских магов?! Маги — немногое, чем еще могла гордиться Камбрия. А ведь там еще и свитки, и книги… Проклятье, о, проклятье…  
Повисло молчание. «Она жалеет людей», — подумал Вирджил без особой уверенности. — «Конечно, она жалеет людей…»

— Если вам присылают сводки, — спросил он осторожно, — значит, вы следите за событиями в Камбрии. Это правда, что вы развязали там войну?

— Что?.. — Виктория, которая незрячими глазами смотрела куда-то в окно, снова обернулась к нему. — Вот что тебя волнует… Ну что же. Может, и правда пора… Мне было поручено снять запрет на использование технологии в Камбрии. Любыми средствами. У меня была легенда, деньги, рекомендательные письма к проверенным людям в Дернхольме, прекрасный револьвер с глушителем и билет на «Зефир».


	14. Chapter 14

Снаружи взвыл ветер, ударил в загудевший от натуги пузырь окна. В щелястых стенах посвистывало, доски поскрипывали. Струйка сквозняка коснулась Вирджила, и он обхватил себя руками, которые сразу покрылись гусиной кожей. От холода, конечно. Просто от холода.

— Когда «Зефир» сбили, — продолжала Виктория, — все планы рухнули, прости за каламбур. Деньги, снаряжение, даже рекомендательные письма — все погибло. Связаться с Призраком можно было по телеграфу, но поблизости не было телеграфа! Пришлось импровизировать. Браться за всякую ерунду, даже работать на Претора с его налогами. Заодно я убедилась, что его величество восприимчив к голосу разума, как столетний дуб. И настолько же крепок, так что на естественное прерывание династии можно было не надеяться. Да еще ниоткуда появились убийцы из Руки Молоха, и я долго не могла поверить, что им нужна Живущая, а не я…

— Живущая — это и есть вы, — Вирджил вздохнул. Виктория слабо улыбнулась.

— Меня это не обрадовало. Агенту не стоит привлекать внимание. Сначала я думала, что Рука работает на гостеприимных хозяев, у которых ты недавно побывал. У нас с ними… есть противоречия. В итоге в Таранте Призрак прислал мне указания не только заниматься своим заданием, но и отправлять отчеты о Руке. Только этого мне не хватало! Проблемы сыпались, как из дырявого мешка. Сумасшедший Эпплби, Бейтс в депрессии, Скайлеры и их семейный подряд, да еще Мог и Поллок — видите ли, Себастьяну нужна была помощь…

— Себастьяну? Который работает на Уиллоугсби?

— Вернее, Уиллоугсби так думает, — поправила Виктория. — Пусть думает и дальше, пока Себастьян с Тадеусом наводят в Бойле порядок.

Вирджил презрительно фыркнул. Слишком громко.

— Вирджил, — Виктория прищурилась, — к Тадеусу у тебя тоже есть какие-то старые счеты? Ты каждый раз меняешься в лице, стоит только упомянуть его.

— Ничего я не меняюсь.

— Меняешься. Вирджил.

— Мадам?

— Чем он тебе не угодил?

— И правда, чем он мог мне не угодить? — Вирджил с вызовом закинул ногу на ногу, но вспомнил о сапоге и поспешно сунул ступни под табурет. — Отличный парень, только тырит все, что плохо лежит, и обслюнявливает вам руки хуже Болвана, а так все прекрасно!

Кажется, недавно он хотел удивить Викторию Уоррингтон. Кажется, это ему удалось. Ее глаза округлились, рот приоткрылся, и на миг она стала похожа на кошку или очень красивую сову. Она качнулась назад, словно хотела откинуться на спинку кресла, но вовремя вспомнила, что у табурета нет спинки, и выпрямилась.

— Постой, ты что, ревнуешь? К Тадеусу?

— Мадам!

Это же надо придумать! Ревновать к Тадеусу Майнору?! К лощеному хлыщу, который таскает на себе столько цацек, что брось его в воду — не всплывет, хотя сам дерьмо то еще?! К звезде грязного притона на Килтон Бенд? Еще чего!

Виктория рассмеялась, запрокинув голову, как будто тяжелый узел волос на затылке тянул ее назад.

— Вирджил! Ох, прости, но это очень смешно. Ревновать к Тадеусу!.. Да он же голубее неба над Тихими Водами.

— Да? — растерялся Вирджил.

— Только на моей памяти у него сменилось три мальчика. Я уже стала думать, что ты поэтому терпеть Тадеуса не можешь, а ты… — Виктория снова залилась смехом. Вирджил подумал немного и осторожно засмеялся тоже. Нет, старую неприязнь не могло сдуть ветром в одночасье, но теперь он мог поручиться, что глаза ему не будет застилать алым при одном только виде Майнора.

— Значит, — спросил он, — все это время вы просто пытались вернуть технологию в Камбрию?

— Просто! Если это тебе кажется простым, то что же в твоем понимании сложно? Но да. Все дело в этом. Камбрию нужно выводить из кризиса, в который ее загнали Претор со своим предшественником. В идеале — в один прекрасный день ввести ее в Промышленный Союз. Желательно до смерти нашего дорогого друга и работодателя Бейтса. Но до вступления в Союз еще далеко, — смешинки пропали из глаз Виктории. — Иногда мне казалось, что я тащу из болота тупую и неповоротливую корову. Когда выяснилось, что следы Максимилиана затерялись по пути к Острову Отчаяния, я думала, что лягу и умру. Или приду к тебе…

— И что тогда? — с замиранием сердца спросил Вирджил.

— Неважно. Я ведь ничего не сделала… Ну как, я ответила на твой вопрос? Практически все, что я делала, касалось Камбрии или, в меньшей степени, Руки Молоха. Кроме Бойла, конечно. Бойл тут ни при чем. Сейчас бы я просто отправила туда Гара.

— А Гар знает?

Виктория прикусила губу, прежде чем ответить.

— Да. Не все, но знает.

Гар знает! Почему-то рассказ про «овчарок» поразил Вирджила меньше, чем это простое признание. Гар! Гар с его зеленой физиономией, привычкой ломать комедию и играть тупого орка! Гар, который переходил от коверканья слов к салонному трепу, таскал в сумке популярные романы и обожал чай «эрл грей»! Он знал, а Вирджил нет. Он знал…

— Кому еще вы рассказали? Джейне? Ториану?

— И Джейне, и Ториану.

Значит, знали все, кроме него. Может, даже Бесценный Болван лучше разбирался в делах своей хозяйки, чем один таскающийся за ней панарий? Вирджил путешествовал с Викторией дольше всех. Почему же именно ему она не доверилась? Почему?..

— А, — сказал он.

— Вирджил…

— Нет, мадам, я понимаю, наверное… Отец Иоахим тоже сказал, что не стал посвящать меня в свои секреты, потому что я не умею притворяться и шпиона из меня не выйдет. Да и вам лишний риск, а толку… Не подумал бы, что Гар умеет притворяться лучше, но, получается, умеет, раз я не заподозрил ничего, и…

— Не смей сравнивать себя с Гаром!

Вот, значит, как. И в самом деле: никакого сравнения…

— Где уж мне.

Виктория топнула ногой, шелковый подол колыхнулся, как парус. Полы в хижине отсырели, и звук получился глухой и неубедительный.

— Ты с ума сошел? Ты что? Не понимаешь? Я вытащила Гара от Парнелла, его жизнь принадлежит мне! Он слуга, охранник, орудие! Я скажу ему уйти — и он уйдет, велю умереть — и он умрет.

— Законы Таранта вроде против рабства, — только и пробормотал Вирджил и снова зябко поежился. Сквозняки разыгрались…

— Скажи это Гару, который работал экспонатом у Парнелла. Он посмеется.

— А Джейна? Ториан?..

— С Торианом все еще проще. Я вернула ему жизнь — я ей и распоряжаюсь. С некоторыми оговорками. Эта сделка нас обоих устроила. Джейна — другое дело. Она ненавидит Претора, который загнал Камбрию в нищету, запретил изучение всех технологических дисциплин, а еще очень любит совать нос в личную жизнь подданных. Если бы не «овчарки», Джейна бы сгнила в Дернхольме, без любимого занятия, без надежды разделить жизнь с другим человеком. Она рискнет всем, чтобы переворот в Камбрии состоялся. Это держит ее крепче любого крючка.

— А я, значит…

— А ты никогда и ничего у меня не просил, — сказала Виктория. — Ничем мне не был обязан. Наоборот, когда я выбралась из-под обломков «Зефира», ты разделил со мной хлеб из своих запасов. Охранял меня. Лечил. Кормил — никогда не забуду беличье рагу по дороге в Туманные Холмы. Переносил на руках через ручьи. И все это — по доброй воле. Просто потому, что ты так решил сам. Иногда твоя независимость меня пугала, потому что значила, что в любую минуту ты можешь развернуться и уйти…

— А вам хотелось бы отыскать на меня этот… как вы там сказали… крючок? — с горечью спросил Вирджил. — Чтобы уж точно не сорвался?

Ему вдруг показалось, что Виктория сейчас швырнет в него лампой. Ее лицо исказила мгновенная судорога, и даже рука, кажется, дрогнула.

— Когда мы встретились, я думала от тебя избавиться. Я не знала тогда, раскрыли меня или нет. Сбили дирижабль из-за моего задания или нет. У меня болело все тело, и не осталось ничего для самозащиты, кроме шпилек. И тут появился ты. Монах, набитый древними легендами и пророчествами, — в любое другое время я даже не стала бы тратить время на разговор с тобой! Меня остановила только мысль, что если бы любезные друзья из «Полярной звезды»…

— Откуда?..

— Они так и не представились? Твои новые знакомые входят в общество «Полярная звезда». Вроде как все созвездия перемещаются по небосклону, а Полярная звезда не движется с места, так и идеалы этого общества непоколебимы, светлы и указывают путь заплутавшим. Путь в сторону вечных льдов, очевидно… Так вот, если бы они хотели подослать ко мне шпиона, то выбрали бы более подходящую кандидатуру. Я обычно не работаю с магами — по понятным причинам. Тогда же других вариантов не было. Я не добралась бы в одиночку до Туманных Холмов. И я решила: буду начеку, а когда дойдем до города, распрощаемся.

— Вы… следили за мной? — почему-то удивился он.

— Конечно, следила, — неожиданно низко и тягуче отозвалась Виктория, и Вирджил вдруг вспомнил, что сидит перед застегнутой на все пуговки леди в одних штанах, да еще и рваных. Он крепче обхватил себя руками. Виктория улыбнулась, но в ее взгляде не было ни тени насмешки или веселья, темным и странным был этот взгляд. — Еще как. И думала, не закопать ли под кустом, перед этим вогнав тебе в ухо шпильку… Когда ты не замечал слежки, то из заикающегося путающегося мямли преображался в собранного, уверенного, привыкшего к суровым условиям мужчину. Отличное качество для шпиона…

Она говорила, а ее взгляд блуждал по телу Вирджила, задерживаясь то на торсе, то на ногах, которые он пытался завести подальше под сидение, то возвращаясь к лицу. Неторопливо. Демонстративно. Леди не должна так смотреть на мужчину, если она леди. Но и шлюха не смотрит так — у шлюхи в глазах давняя, ничем не прогоняемая усталость и равнодушие. Вирджил не знал, как назвать этот взгляд, который обжигал его обнаженную кожу.

Виктория опустила ресницы, и подступающий жар исчез.

— Потом была стычка с Рукой Молоха, когда ты бросился меня защищать. Был переход до Туманных Холмов. Я склонна была поверить, что ты — тот, за кого себя выдаешь. Но желание избавиться от твоего общества только окрепло. Монах, который считает тебя воплощением древнего эльфа и постоянно пытается обратить в свою веру, — не лучшая компания, когда пытаешься затеряться в толпе! Не говоря уже о том, чтобы вершить великие дела. Так мне тогда казалось.

— Тогда казалось? Значит, теперь не кажется? — Вирджил подумал, что жалок. Выпрашивать доброе слово не очень-то по-мужски. Что дальше? Раскинуться под ногами и подставить беззащитный живот, как Болван, чтобы почесали? Раз уж они с Болваном оказались на равных…

— Теперь, — отчеканила Виктория, — я не могу без тебя обойтись. Остальные уже думают, что я схожу с ума и страдаю галлюцинациями. На прошлой неделе я послала Гара обсудить закупку провианта с тобой, а потом спохватилась, что тебя нет в отряде. Джейна огрызается, что у нее не десять рук, она не может зашивать двух пациентов сразу. Месяц назад я забыла, что ты не прикрываешь меня слева, как обычно, и если бы не Ториан… Проклятье, я не высыпаюсь, потому что ты мне снишься! Я знаю тебя… разным, и от этого еще хуже. Иногда мне хочется вырезать кусок мозга, где хранятся воспоминания о храме Гештианны.

Вирджил слушал, приоткрыв рот, с пересохшим горлом и не смел поверить своим ушам: правда? Неужели правда?! Но последние слова все возвращали на круги своя. Та позорная ночь наверняка перечеркнула все его надежды.

— Мадам…

— Назови меня еще раз «мадам», и я убью тебя прямо сейчас, — звенящим голосом сказала Виктория. — Не знаю, какое из меня вышло божественное воплощение, Вирджил Бруммонд. Ты панарий, тебе виднее. Но в постели из нас двоих бог, несомненно, ты.

Вирджил закашлялся. Виктория была неумолима.

— Когда ты поклялся, что больше ко мне не прикоснешься, я стерпела. Решила: переживу. Но никто не говорил, что это далось мне легко! А потом ты и вовсе сбежал, но лучше не стало. Стало хуже.

Кашель прекратился, но сухое горло не желало издавать ни звука, кроме сдавленного шипения. Может, оно было и к лучшему. Вирджил понятия не имел, чем можно ответить на такое признание. Упасть на колени и предложить руку и сердце, как герой любимого Гаром романа, он не мог, а ничего другого в голову не шло. Да и то, в романах мужчине отводилась роль того, кто признается в любви. Что делать, когда женщина набрасывается на тебя — слава небу, только словами! — и говорит, что не может без тебя обойтись днем и ночью, книги не учили.

Днем и ночью… Значит, то, что Вирджил так давно и старательно в себе давил, было ей нужно? Вот это все?! Порванное платье, синяки на шее, синяки… ниже, распухшие губы и никакой ласковой заботы? Но как?..

— Знаешь, когда все началось? — спросила Виктория уже спокойнее, переведя дыхание. — В Туманных Холмах. Я решила, что просто сбежать от тебя не получится — ты стал бы искать свою Живущую, задавать вопросы, в общем, создавать ненужный шум. Нужно было устроить так, чтобы ты сбежал сам и выбрал себе другое воплощение Насредина. И я решила ограбить банк. Была уверена, что твоя тонкая натура этого не выдержит.

Она вдруг улыбнулась, но не холодной светской улыбкой, а тепло, как в редкие моменты покоя.

— Плохо же я тебя знала. И когда ты сначала держал меня на плечах, пока я пилила решетку, а потом честно караулил за окном, мое сердце дрогнуло. Дойдем до Дернхольма, решила я, а там… А потом была Камбрия, Тарант, Эшбери… Я сама не поняла, когда перестала представлять свою жизнь без тебя. И при этом не могла признаться тебе в том, что делаю.

Она снова потерла левой рукой висок, сверкнула сапфировая сережка в маленьком бледном ухе. Правая ее ладонь так и была скрыта под столешницей.

— Я не знаю, как ты это делаешь, Вирджил, — сказала она устало. — Вроде бы ты был передо мной, как на ладони. Верный. Преданный. Мой. Но в тебе всегда было что-то, что я не могла разгадать. И казалось: если я разочарую тебя, то ты развернешься и уйдешь. Сразу.

Вирджил нахмурился. Разочарует? Она? Какого дьявола, как она могла его разочаровать?! Но он молчал.

— И вот, я дотянула до того, что тебя схватила «Полярная звезда», когда ты ушел сам, без всяких признаний. Если бы я не попросила своих людей в Подполье приглядеть за тобой, ты бы пропал из-за меня. Если бы «овчарки» и без моей просьбы давно не раскапывали Кротовник, ты бы погиб просто потому, что был со мной. Твои раны — моя вина…

К Вирджилу, наконец, вернулся голос.

— Что вы говорите, это же не вы напустили на меня полуогров, да и ментальный маг тоже…

— Полуогров, — низким зловещим голосом сказала Виктория, и Вирджил сообразил, что ляпнул лишнее. — Полуогров. И ментальный маг…

— Старейшина Иоахим не дал бы меня убить.

— Старейшина Иоахим.

Кончик носа у Виктории побелел так, что было заметно даже в неярком свете лампы, и подрагивал, как у принюхивающегося зверька. Вирджил знал ее достаточно, чтобы понимать: любое слово способно сейчас привести к взрыву. Поэтому он прикусил язык. Повисла неуютная, напряженная тишина. Виктория беззвучно, но тяжело дышала, ее грудь под тонким лифом платья высоко вздымалась, поэтому Вирджил предпочел сверлить взглядом собственные руки.

— Ты хотел правды, — сказала она, наконец, и Вирджил понял, что гроза миновала. — Что ж, я рассказала тебе правду. Теперь ты знаешь, кто я, чем занимаюсь и зачем поднялась на борт «Зефира». И я предлагаю тебе присоединиться к нам, «овчаркам» Арканума. Лучше поздно, чем никогда. Знаю, ты думал, что я Живущая. Здесь я ничего не могу обещать. Я не занимаюсь… спасением мира. Я просто стараюсь сделать его лучше для людей, как и мои товарищи. Как Призрак. И это же предлагаю тебе.

Вирджил молчал.

— Понимаю, — после паузы продолжила Виктория, — это было внезапно, и обычно агентов так не вербуют. Но я не могу дать тебе времени на раздумье. Придется решать сейчас.

Вирджил молчал.

— Ах да… В «Полярной звезде» тебе рассказали немало страшилок, верно? Про кошмарных «овчарок», которые вырывают у полуросликов сердца и носят куртки из кожи полуогров? Это чушь. Или, может, дело в том, что ты панарий? Однако твой наставник, как видишь, тоже не брезгует вмешиваться в мировые события. Или… ты боишься пойти против него?

Вирджил чувствовал себя канатом, который на праздник лета перетягивали в Каладоне. Снова кто-то убеждал его выбирать сторону, снова взывал к пониманию. Вирджил ничего не понимал в мировой политике. Он не считал себя настолько важной персоной, чтобы судить, что хорошо для Арканума, а что нет. Может, людям были нужны защитники. Может, миру требовались защитники от защитников. Джейна Стайлз не может жить в родной стране, потому что там не нужны технологи. Старейшину Иоахима обыскивают на пристани в Камбрии. Истинный король гниет в тюрьме. Взрывается Лосиная Роща. Лианна Пел Дар возрождает Драконьих Рыцарей. Горит «Зефир». Старейшина Иоахим молится за мир. Виктория Уоррингтон говорит, что сходит с ума. И в центре всего этого Вирджил, который должен решить, кто прав, кто виноват. Но разве он может? Он, простой служка, который не читал проповеди, а мел дорожки в монастырском саду?..

Он поднял глаза к небу и уперся взглядом в низкий прокопченный потолок. Сучки на почерневших досках складывались в широко распахнутый глаз. Вирджил улыбнулся.

— Да скажи же ты что-нибудь! — в голосе Виктории промелькнула незнакомая, визгливая нотка.

Он посмотрел на нее, тонкую, ссутулившую изящные плечи, подобравшуюся, как перед прыжком, и всей кожей почувствовал ответный взгляд. Он старался даже не моргать — казалось, что стоит отвести глаза, как хрупкое, мгновенно установившееся равновесие между ними нарушится. Как на качелях, когда двое балансируют на разных концах доски — стоит резко пошевелиться, и кто-то вознесется наверх, а кто-то рухнет.

— Мадам, — сказал он осторожно и поднялся на ноги. Медленно. — Виктория…

Золотистые ресницы дрогнули, но взгляд голубых глаз по-прежнему был направлен прямо в душу Вирджилу.

— Я рассказал вам, как провел детство и юность. Паршивое было время, если честно, но по-настоящему паршивым оно стало, когда я начал работать на человека, которого знал только по слухам и рассказам… Тогда погиб мой брат. И мне не хотелось бы повторять ошибок юности. Да и отец Иоахим не зря сказал, что из меня плохой шпион — у меня все на физиономии написано…

Виктория почти не менялась в лице. Если бы не возникшая между ними невозможная, предельная ясность, Вирджил ничего бы не заметил. А так он увидел, как еле заметно сдвинулись брови, дрогнули губы, готовясь к следующей фразе… Шаткое равновесие едва держалось, доска качелей дрожала под ногами.

— Стойте! — он выставил вперед ладони. — Прошу, выслушайте меня до конца, ничего не говорите.

Она медленно кивнула, не опуская взгляд.

— В моей голове все перевернулось, — продолжил он. — Люди, которых я знал, оказались не такими, как я думал. Даже отец Иоахим. Даже вы. Я узнал тайны, которые предназначаются для других, не таких, как я. Если мне скажут, что солнце на самом деле зеленое, а трава красная, я уже ничему не удивлюсь. И, если сравнить сегодняшний день и вчерашний, окажется, что прежним остался только я сам. Только в себе я могу найти причину поступать так или иначе, когда все остальное встало с ног на голову…

— Не все, — еле слышно выдохнула Виктория, но ладони Вирджила дрогнули, и она не стала продолжать.

— Я панарий, мадам, — сказал он и улыбнулся. — Как вы и сказали. Знаю, что для вас это мало значит, но зато много значит для меня самого. Я ввязался во всю эту историю с кольцом и пропавшим кланом не ради выгоды, или политики, или даже любви, потому что тогда не подозревал, кого встречу на поляне, где разбился «Зефир»…

Рот Виктории округлился, слуха Вирджила достигло тихое «о».

— Я пришел на ту поляну, потому что почитал наше учение, — сказал он и сделал шажок вперед. Казалось, что он и правда шел по доске, и мир вокруг пошатывался и расплывался, и только силуэт Виктории, которая ждала в конце пути, оставался четким и резким, как теневой портрет. — Потому что верил, что меня ведет бог. Я и сейчас в это верю.

Шаг.

— Вы можете спорить, можете смеяться, но я верю, что ваша судьба переплетена с судьбой всего Арканума и тот, кто присматривает за всеми нами, направляет вас. Вы говорите, что не занимаетесь спасением мира, а сами именно это и делаете.

Шаг.

— Пусть отец Иоахим боится этого. Пусть вы сами не признаете этого.

Последний шаг, и Вирджил опустился на колени, взял в руки край шелкового подола и прижал к пылающему лицу.

— Я не хочу присягать незнакомому Призраку, хорош он там или нет, — глухо произнес он. — Я не восстану против старейшины Иоахима, потому что нам нечего с ним делить. Я отдал свою душу господу, а он вручил меня в ваши руки. Я обещал быть рядом, чтобы защитить вас. Я пойду туда, куда вы поведете меня, и, если будет нужно, последую за вами во тьму, пусть мне и не стать «овчаркой».

Виктория поднялась с табурета. Что-то жестко стукнуло — Вирджил поднял голову и увидел, что она положила на сиденье револьвер. Вирджил знал за ней привычку вертеть в руках мелкие вещи во время беседы. Сначала он нервничал, когда под руку ей подворачивалось оружие. Потом привык.

Маленькие ладони легли ему на голову, медленно, очень медленно пригладили волосы. Тонкие, но сильные пальцы сжали пряди на затылке, потянули почти до боли.  
— Мой, — полувопросительно сказала Виктория.

— Ваш, — шепнул Вирджил.

Она провела рукой по его лицу, очертила кончиками пальцев линию бровей, скулу, ухо. Он не шевелился, и только когда рука замерла возле его губ, позволил себе прижаться к ней поцелуем.

— Что ж, — сказала Виктория Уоррингтон, — не могу поверить, что говорю это, но… ты можешь встать и служить мне, преданный Вирджил.

Она улыбнулась, и Вирджил почувствовал, что взлетает.


	15. Эпилог

_Бланки телеграмм, в которых сотрудники телеграфа не увидели ничего подозрительного, а потому выбросили вместе с другими в конце рабочего дня._

ПАСТУШКА — ДЖЕКУ: ВСЕ В ДОБРОМ ЗДРАВИИ ТЧК СВЯЩЕННИК ПРИБЫЛ БЛАГОПОЛУЧНО ЗПТ РАДА ВИДЕТЬ ЕГО В ЧИСЛЕ НАШИХ ДРУЗЕЙ ТЧК НУЖНА НОВАЯ КОЛОДА КАРТ ЗПТ МОЯ ПОДМОКЛА ТЧК

ДЖЕК — ПАСТУШКЕ: РАД ХОРОШИМ ВЕСТЯМ ТЧК ХУДОЖНИК НАРИСУЕТ КОЛОДУ ТЧК ТЕСНАЯ ДРУЖБА СО СВЯЩЕННИКОМ ГРЕХ ВСКЛ

ПАСТУШКА — ДЖЕКУ: Я НЕВЕРУЮЩАЯ ТЧК

***

 

Вирджил проснулся поздно и в одиночестве. Половина кровати Виктории уже успела остыть, от простыней тонко пахло фиалковой водой. Он втянул носом сладковатый аромат и довольно улыбнулся.

В Каладон они так и не вернулись, но и в Камбрию не поехали. Виктория сказала, что нужно залечь на дно и позаботиться о кое-каких предосторожностях. «Дно» оказалось двухэтажным домиком в пригороде — приятное разнообразие после холодных каменных особняков и унылых трущоб. На долю Вирджила никаких забот не досталось, кроме мелких бытовых хлопот, и он выполнял приказание Виктории набираться сил — то есть вдоволь ел и спал, брал книги из маленькой библиотеки, а ночами… При мысли о том, как и на что он щедро тратит по ночам восстанавливаемые силы, Вирджил слегка покраснел и ухмыльнулся.

Он поднялся с постели, не торопясь оделся и умылся. Давно уже ему не доводилось совершать будничные дела без спешки, не на холоде, когда вода для умывания покрывается тонким ледком, или в пекле, когда забытая на солнце бритва раскаляется так, что не прикоснуться. После лесных шалашей и пещерок в горах проделывать простые утренние ритуалы в теплом и светлом доме казалось почти роскошью. Ополоснув выбритые щеки, Вирджил спустился по сосновой лестнице на первый этаж, откуда уже тянуло яичницей, поджаренным хлебом и кофе. Была очередь Гара готовить завтрак, и все обитатели дома благословляли дни, когда к плите вставал Гарфилд Телоний Ремингтон Третий. Всех остальных кулинарными талантами боги обделили.

Виктория уже успела позавтракать и пила кофе, просматривая свежую газету. За ее спиной стояла Джейна и мазала распущенные волосы подруги и предводительницы травяным соком, который должен был перекрасить светлые пряди в черный цвет. Вирджил вздохнул. Виктория предупредила его, что изменит внешность, чтобы успешнее скрываться от преследователей, и он понимал, что так будет безопаснее, но блондинкой она ему все равно нравилась больше. Впрочем, он любил бы ее, даже если бы она обрила голову и набила на коже рисунки, как дикарка.

Джейна помахала Вирджилу. Она перекрашивать волосы не стала, но коротко обрезала. Теперь, в рубашке и мужском сюртуке, она напоминала симпатичного веснушчатого подростка. Вирджил кивнул, сел за стол и придвинул к себе тарелку с тостами и яблочный джем.

— А Ториан где? — спросил он, подавив сладкий зевок.

— Выбрался в Каладон. Туда как раз прибыли послы от какого-то дикого вождя, так что еще один варвар никого не удивит.

Дверь распахнулась, и зашел Гар, одетый в штаны и рубаху, какие носили орки в доках. В руках он держал небольшой, перевязанный бечевкой сверток в коричневой бумаге.

— Подсунули под дверь. С маком в узле. С вас два медяка за доставку, мэм, Гар умный орк, Гар не даст себя обдурить!

— Сочтемся, — Виктория нетерпеливо схватила посылку, не обращая внимания на протестующий возглас Джейны, которая упустила из рук наполовину прокрашенный локон.

— Ну-ка…

В посылке оказались документы. Судя по размерам — паспорта. Виктория открыла первый.

— Посмотрим, какие имена нам придется носить в самое ближайшее время. Миранда Лоусон… Миранда? Нет, серьезно? Призрак не мог заказать документы у кого-то с хорошим вкусом?

— Мне нравится имя Миранда, — заметил Вирджил.

— Ты все равно всегда зовешь Викторию мадам, — сказала Джейна, и они с Гаром хихикнули.

— А тебя, моя дорогая, будут звать Орианой, — открыв следующий паспорт, сказала Виктория — или уже Миранда? — Дивное имя.

Столько убийственного яда вложить в два коротких слова было непросто, но она справилась.

— Ну и ладно, — Джейна пожала плечами. — Если мне не понравится, я буду представляться Уильямом Стэнли Бишопом, юным джентльменом из Роузборо.

— Но шутки в сторону, — Виктория отложила сверток и вернулась к газете. — Хотим мы или не хотим, а с этими именами нам жить и… о.

Она замерла, и только ее глаза быстро бегали из стороны в сторону, от строки к строке.

— Что-то случилось? — рискнул спросить Вирджил. Он заглянул через плечо Виктории. Бледный пальчик постучал по объявлению в виньетке: «Руперт и сыновья с радостью устроят праздник для вас и ваших близких. Наше угощение ценят от Таранта до Каладона! Пригласите ваших друзей за стол, позовите Руперта — а дальше все сделаем мы!» — И… что?

— Пожалуй, мы тут засиделись, — промурлыкала Виктория. — И документы как раз вовремя…

— И куда мы теперь? — нетерпеливо спросила Джейна. Гар подался вперед. И даже сам Вирджил, который сполна оценил прелести мирной жизни в уютном домике, почувствовал, как что-то у него внутри дрожит от предвкушения.

— О, дело предстоит интересное, — Виктория улыбнулась. — Пора уже загнать Каладон в промышленный союз с Тарантом, и так слишком долго тянули. Кажется, мистеру Уиллоугсби в ближайшем времени потребуется опытный переговорщик, пусть он сам об этом пока не знает. Фас, «овчарки»! В Тарант! Гар, разыщи Ториана, пусть заканчивает свои дела. Вирджил, позаботься о вещах. Ты готов ехать?

Она подняла голову и встретилась с Вирджилом взглядом. В голубых глазах горел знакомый огонек.

— Всегда, мадам.


End file.
